black butler
by Keybladeprincess123
Summary: what of ciel was a girl then everything would have been different
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Her Butler, Able

"Think carefully, should you reject the fate, even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." A voice called out to her. She was suspended above many white feathers, surrounding them, darkness. To her left was a raven. It was speaking to her."Do you think one who is among the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" she replied. Her body was aching in pain, she wanted this over with. The bird chuckled in a deep, almost seductive, voice."I'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" She could see what it was doing, it was offering her one last chance out, but she had already made up her mind."I do! Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!" With those words, the feathers beneath her floated upward, turning black as they did so. The bird disappeared into the feathers. In gaps where light shown through, she could see a young man dressed in black. He smirked at her. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, right above her womb.

A fog arose over the English countryside as morning came to the Phantomhive manor."Mistress, it is time for you to wake up." A young woman in a white nightgown slept quietly, undisturbed by the voice trying to rouse her. Her long black hair fanned out behind her like a black halo. As the curtain was pulled open to let in the light, it caused her pale skin to almost glow. When the light hit her, she stirred from the light hitting her eyes and opened them to reveal beautiful blue orbs. Her eyes landed on a young man in a black suit and white gloves, tieing the curtains back. As she lifted herself to a sitting position he began to pour her tea. "For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pan de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?" She yawned and squinted at the light as she gave her answer."A scone." The man proceeded to dress her in a dark blue dress and tie her hair in a long braid tied with a blue ribbon."Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hugues, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire, and this evening Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit.""Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" she asked as he tied a black sash around her waist."Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will, of course, offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide," He replied putting black boots on her feet. The girl began to drink her tea. She inhaled the aroma."I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?" "Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly." He tied a blue ribbon around her neck. She took a sip, good as always. The man bowed. "I shall wait for you at the dining table, mistress." She placed her cup down as he began to turn to the door. Watching him go, she picked up a dart from the many next to her bed and aimed it at him. He caught it skillfully between two fingers, not a black hair out of place. "Well thrown, my lady."He turned back to her, red eyes shining with slight amusement. "Even so, let's save the games for later. "Satisfied, the girl nodded and said "Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian. " The two were named Cielle Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, they were a countess in control of a toy company and her butler. This was the 19th century, Victorian England. Sebastian left the room.A dart suddenly flew and hit Finnian, the Phantomhive house gardener, in the head. Bardroy, the cook, and Mey-Rin, the maid, looked on in shock."Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Finni yelled. He went over to Cielle, who had thrown it. "What was that for mistress? What did I do?" Cielle put down the cup she was drinking from. They were in the dining room as Cielle ate her breakfast."Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions." At that moment, Sebastian came through the door, looking for the three servants."There you are. Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finni? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings?"Finni stopped scampering and Mey-Rin responded with an "Oh, Um…well.""Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" Sebastian muttered a "heh." "Tanaka…" Sebastian looked towards an old man in the corner drinking tea from a Japanese style cup. This was Tanaka, the house steward. "Well, I suppose you're all right as you are." Sebastian went back to the other three. "Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twittleing this morning, so get to work!" The other three were so afraid of Sebastian's wrath that they fled the room in terror."Yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin yelled as she ran out closing the door behind her."Simply hopeless," Sebastian mumbled. Cielle continued to silently eat her breakfast.

After breakfast, while climbing the stairs to her study, she stopped to look at the portrait of her parents in the foyer. With a small huff, she continued her climb.

"The silver is polished to a spotless shine, the tablecloth is crisp, clean, and wrinkle free. There is not a single bruised blossom among mistress's favorite white roses, and finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner." Sebastian said to himself while setting up the flower arrangement for the table. "The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome." The bell from the study rang as he was about to work on making the food. He sighed. "Still so much to do and she calls me now?" He put back on his coat and went to Cielle's study. Just around the corner, the other three Phantomhive servants watched Sebastian leave. "A guest is comin'." said Bard. "Alright, then this is our chance!" The other two looked at him, confused. "Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we'll be so perfect he won't even now what it im." He made a surprised face and then grinned. "Yeah, that's what he's gonna say!" Mey-Rin and Finni stared at him in surprise. "That's for him to say, not you.""Oo, that's a good idea!" replied Mey-Rin."Right, we have to stop relyin on Sebastian for everything!" added Finni."It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" announced Bard."Let's get to it!" Tanaka just sat there drinking his tea as the three triumphantly made their proclamation.

In Cielle's study, Cielle sat at her desk when Sebastian came in."I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat," she said. As much as she tried to be an adult, she still had parts of her that were kidish."You shouldn't eat now, mistress. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening," replied Sebastian."I don't care about that. Make me a parfait.""I'm sorry, miss." Cielle gritted her teeth. She knew Sebastian was right, she just didn't want to admit it."Fine then, about the portrait in the hallway…" she said standing up from her chair."Yes?""Take it down." Sebastian looked at her with mild shock for a second as she faced the window. She touched the ring on her right index finger. It was silver with an sapphire. "I am Cielle Phantomhive, daughter of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now."With a small smirk, Sebastian bowed and said "Consider it done, my lady."

When Sebastian returned from the study…"Now…" he pointed at the garden which had been virtually killed, a broken cabinet that once contained fine china, and a scorched table of burnt food. "…how exactly did this happen?""I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden!" cried Finni."I was tryin to reach the tea set that we use for guests, but I trip and the cabinet fell!" added Mey-Rin."There was a lot a meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long time… so uh, I use me flamethrower…" said Bard, who now had an afro because of the heat from the flamethrower. Sebastian just stared at them in disappointment."We're so sorry, we didn't mean to!" Mey-Rin and Finni cried. Sebastian tuned their chatter out.'Our guest will arrive just after six,' he thought to himself. He opened his pocket watch. 'At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do?'"Calm down, all of you!" They didn't stop. "Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving

like…" He trailed off when he saw Tanaka's Japanese tea cup. He had an idea. "Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this." He walked over to Tanaka, took his cup, and held it up. "We might save this night yet."

At about six, a horse drawn carriage came down the dirt road to the manor. Inside was Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company. Sebastian opened the door for him when the carriage stopped. When he stepped out, all he could say was "Oh, how impressive." The yard that Finni had destroyed had been transformed into a Japanese Zen garden filled with irises."Ello. Welcome, sir!" The servants bowed. Sebastian closed the carriage"This is called a "stone garden". It is a traditional feature in Japan," He said, walking to the guest."Ah, Prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." Mr. Damiano proclaimed."We thought it appropriate to serve dinner alfresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Mr. Damiano followed Tanaka inside."I should have expected this from a Phantomhive! I cannot wait to see what else is in store." As soon as the guest was inside and the door was shut, the three servants sighed in relief."Phew, we actually did it." said Bard, his hair now back to normal."Who would have thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?" said Finni as Sebastian walked by with Mr. Damiano's coat and hat. He looked back at the other three."Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all," he said. "There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the mistress is talking business with her guest. Look sharp now." "Right!" they the manor, Cielle and her guest were playing one of her board games. Cielle moved her piece forward three spaces."The progress we've been making with the East India factory East India is quite astonishing," said Damiano. "We already have the makings of a top-notch staff…" "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead," Cielle said reading the board. "What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." "Right now is the perfect time," Damiano said trying to get back on the topic of business. "We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force if we…" "Go on. It's your turn," she reminded him."Oh yes, I justa spin this then…" He spun the spinner. "Okay there, fivea spaces." He moved his piece to the proper space. "Now what I wanted to ask you…Perhaps you could contribute anouthera 12,000 pounds to support our expansion?" Cielle looked at him. "I believe it would be quite a profitable venture for you, my lady. And I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…" "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." "Huh?" "And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" "Oh, I see." He spun again. "Right, I move six…" "You don't, that's three." "What? But…" "You lost a leg, if you'll recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces." The guest chuckled."Oh my." He chuckled nervously. "This is a gruesomea board game, isn't it? Is therea no way for me to restore my leg then?" He moved to put his piece on the right space. Cielle's bangs covered her eyes, hiding her expression."I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again," she said, snatching his piece away to put it on the space. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

Down in the kitchen, Bard was slicing the meat he had burnt as Sebastian walked by."How is it going?" Sebastian asked."I'm doin' it like you said to. This really what you want?" Bard asked."Yes, that looks excellent." "Sebastian! Found em!" Running down the hall towards then was Mey-Rin carrying five boxes. She suddenly tripped, but Sebastian caught all the boxes and her."Oh honestly…" he said. She blushed from being in his arms. "How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?" Mey-Rin realized she was blushing and scooted away from the butler."I'm so sorry, sir!" Mey-Rin replied. "My glasses cracked, and I can't see a thing!" "These are that last items we needed for dinner." Bard and Finni came out of the room. "Splendid work everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well—very well, during dinner tonight." Even though it was all said with a smile, the two male servants were still very frightened."He said it twice…" said Bard."Oo, that's serious," agreed Finni. Mey-Rin was still spaced opened the door to the drawing room where the two nobles were."Pardon the interruption, dinner is served," he said."Oh, dinning out in that exquisitea stone garden? Shall we go, my lady?" Asked Damiano. He began to get out of his chair."Very well, we'll finish the game later," said Cielle."Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose." Cielle stood up."I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." She began to walk toward the door."How childish," she heard him mumble under his breath. Sebastian heard it too, she could tell by how his eyes narrowed slightly. She looked toward the guest. "I-I meana sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers." He stood up again. "It certainly impresses me!" She'd let it go, for in the stone garden, the two sat at opposite ends of the table, surrounded by Japanese lanterns. By the table were Sebastian and Mey-Rin."On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donbouri courtesy of our chef Bardroy," said Sebastian. Cielle knew from past experience that Bard just sliced it and put it on rice."A pile of raw beef." Damiano was obviously confused. "And this is dinner?" "Yes," Sebastian replied. "But surely you have heard of it?" Cielle braced herself for Sebastian's explanation. "This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donbouri" She could tell that her guest was blown away by Sebastian's knowledge, most were. "This is a token from our mistress, to show her thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. She wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." From the bushes, Finni, Bard, and Mr. Tanaka watched."Now that's our Sebastian for you!" whispered Finni."He saved the day!" whispered Bard."Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" proclaimed Damiano as Cielle began to eat. Perfect, as expected from Sebastian."The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce," Sebastian said as he gestured towards Mey-Rin who stood next to him with a cart with a wine bottle on top. 'Mey-Rin." She didn't move, she just stood there. "Now, Mey-Rin.""Yes, Sir!" she finally answered."Why are you just standing there," he said, his face so close to hers she was blushing. "Pour the man a glass of wine.""Of course! Yes sir!""Hey " Bard whispered to Finni."What?" he answered."Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?" Mey-Rin was a little spaced out by Sebastian's face being so close. She was shaking while holding the bottle."Sebastian's watching me. I can't take it." she muttered to herself. Through her cracked glasses, his face was all she could see. "Don't look at me that way!" She poured and missed the glass. Luckily, the guest was busy eating, but…"Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine!" Finni cried quietly. Cielle watched helplessly as the wine moved closer to the edge of the table cloth, towards the guest. As a drop was about to fall on the guest, Sebastian pulled the cloth down the long table, catching the drop, and removed it without messing up anything on the table. Even Cielle was impressed. All that was slightly disturbed was the water in her the guest looked down he asked "Oh? Where did the table clotha go?" as Finni and Bard carried Mey-Rin away."A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us," Cielle answered regaining her composure as Sebastian finished folding it in a way that didn't show the stain. "Think nothing of it." She went back to eating."Please accept my apologies, sir." Sebastian said bowing. "Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Damiano was stunned for a moment and then burst out laughing."Oh…Oh my! Lady Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired," he said. Cielle nodded slightly with a smile, almost not nodding at all."Pay him no mind. He merely did as befits one of my servants," she said."My mistress is quite correct about that, naturally. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler," added Sebastian. Cielle looked at him with a small smirk before continuing her dinner was over, Damiano and Cielle returned to the drawing room."That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lady," Damiano said as they sat down. "Now then, about the contract…""Before we discuss that, we must finish the game," Cielle said."Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing appointment, perhaps another ti…""Children can be very demanding about their games." She looked at him with a smirk, a harsher one then the one she had given Sebastian. "Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Damiano looked a bit uneasy."No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" Outside the room Sebastian was wheeling a cart with tea on it to the door as it opened, just as Damiano stepped out."I've brought some tea for you and my lady," Sebastian said."I'll be right back," said Damiano as he left. When Cielle smelled the tea, it smelled so fragrentless."What is this? It smells terribly weak," she said."Out of consideration for our guest I brought some Italian tea," he answered."Italian?""Italian's drink more coffee than tea, miss." Well that explained it, she hated coffee. "So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, mistress?" Cielle stared at the drink for moment before answering with a glare."No it is not. I don't like it at all," she said, knowing Sebastian would know her meaning. For a moment, she saw his reflection instead of her own."I'll see the dessert preparations," he said placing the teapot on the cart."Good, we must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy," she said with a smirk."Yes, my young lady." He bowed and when he came back up, his red eyes where glowing, his pupils like a cat' in the telephone room, Damiano was talking to his so called "other meeting"."I'ma tired ofa babysitting thisa teenaged countess!" He said. "Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." He smoked a cigar while he spoke, knowing that Cielle detested the smell of them. "The employees? Who cares about them?" For a moment, he could have sworn he was being watched, but when he turned, there was no one there. "Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, she only a child, not to mention a girl." The whole time, he was unaware he really was being Damiano made his way up the stairs, he could feel eyes on him. He turned to see the portrait of the previous Phantomhive head and his wife. For a moment, the deceased lord's face seemed to come alive, but when he looked again, he was just as frozen as he always was."Impossible… I'ma seeing things," he thought aloud. He resumed his climb."Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." He could hear Cielle's voice in his head. He stopped for a moment before composing himself."No, that's ridiculous." He continued, but, as he tried four doors, none of then opened to the young lady and her butler. "Huh? Not here either… Or here…" He wandered in the hall. "This manor is like a giant maze! I can't even find the drawing room.""Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." There were her words again. Ahead of him he could see someone walking towards him, someone who looked like the deceased lord. Damiano panicked and ran back the way he came."S-S-Stay away from me!" he screamed. The lord, as it turns out, was only the portrait being carried by Bard and Finni."That's odd? Was that our guest I heard just now?" Finni asked.'Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin again!" yelled Bard."Right!"Near the foyer stairs, Mey-Rin came by with a mop and bucket."Oh, how embarrassing!" She complained to herself, blushing as she remembered dinner. "I really messed up this time!"She thought back to Sebastian. "But at least I was able to get close to Sebastian… Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I?" She then noticed that the bucket was gone."You lose one turn." Cielle's voice rang as he ran down the halls. He tripped over the stairs with a yell of pain and fell to the bottom. Mey-Rin noticed him."Ah, sir, are you all right?" she ran over to him, but backed away when she saw his leg. "His right leg...it's twisted round. What appened to it?" It was true, his leg was twisted completely 180 degrees. It was then that Bard and Finni came by with the portrait."Hey, what's wrong?" Bard asked."Our guest! Something's happen!" Mey-Rin pointed out. Damiano looked at the portrait, the deceased lord's face moved."And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest." He spoke with his daughter's voice. Scared for his life, Damiano crawled away, slowly."Sir? Um, Sir…come back?" Mey-Rin asked. Damiano ignored her and crawled away to the kitchen's hallway and didn't stop until he came to a pair of long black covered legs. He looked up and saw Sebastian in the dim light."Surly you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir?" he asked politely. Damiano backed away in terror. "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." Damiano tried to crawl away, but Sebastian was easily able to keep up with him by walking. "You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces." He looked back at Sebastian who had a slightly amused smile on his face. "So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?" Damiano somehow managed to crawl a bit a ways from Sebastian and into a random room."Damn, It's too dark," He whispered to himself. As he stopped to catch his breath he froze, hear Sebastian's footsteps coming closer. He bumped into a door and felt for a handle "Is this a cupboard?" Finding the handle he crawled in and shut the door, just before Sebastian walked in. "Damn…These are really tight quarters!" When he put his hand down, he heard a squishing sound and realized something was on his hand. "What's this?" He smelled it. "Smells like sugar…" He heard a click and the interior started to glow and become hotter. He turned to the door as a peephole in it opened and Sebastian's eyes peered through it."What an impatient guest we have," said Sebastian. "You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?""Th-The oven?" Damiano looked at him, scared for his life. "Open up! Please, open the door!" he banged on it, but Sebastian had locked it. The butler stood."Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie… There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." He smirked. Damiano's eyes widened in fear as Sebastian closed the peephole."Your body is burnt by raging flames." Cielle's voice rang one last time as he screamed in pain and , Bard turned when he heard the scream."What was that? Someone screamed." he asked, stoking the fire in the furnace."Don't know…" Finni answered. "Oh, hi Sebastian!" Bard turned towards the approaching butler, who held a tray containing tea and a pie in his hands."Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie?" he offered. "The sugar will give you energy." The two were all over him."Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you!""Sebastian! Thank you so much Sebastian!" After giving them the tray, Sebastian left to return inside."Oh, yes, and Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned." Bard looked at him, confused."Huh? The oven?" Sebastian nodded and went back inside.'Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones.' He thought to himself. Some ways away from the manor a figure shrouded in shadows limped slowly away. It screamed."Mamma mia!" Cielle laughed as she heard his scream."What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?" She moved her game piece to its final spot, "happy end". She frowned at it and knocked the piece over. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." She leaned back into her chair and winced when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She placed her hand over it and sighed.'Is there really that much of a difference?' She night as Cielle was getting into bed she asked the question that had been troubling her."Sebastian?" She laid back in her bed as Sebastian pulled the covers over her."Yes, My lady?" he asked."About what Mr. Damiano said, is there really that much difference between men and women?" Sebastian looked at her for a moment and chuckled softly, knowing she had heard it through him."If you would allow me to be frank, my lady." She nodded, sitting up. Sebastian suddenly grabbed her wrists and forced her back down on the bed, him poised on top of her. She stared at him with her eyes wide open. His face was completely serious. "Surely you aren't so naïve that you actually believe that a person's sex doesn't matter. As a man, I can molest you at any time and as a woman, you'll never be able to stop me." His face was so close to hers. His serious face then disappeared and was replaced with his usual smile. "I hope that answers your question, mistress." He released her, got off of the bed, and bowed. "I apologize for my rash actions.""No, you were merely answering my question," she replied. She turned away from him. "Good night Sebastian." Sebastian took the candelabra from her bed side table and smirked now that she had her back turned. He knew perfectly well that on her face at this very moment, was a full blown blush."Goodnight, my lady." He bowed, blew out the candle and left. As he walked down the stairs he passed by where the portrait had been. The wallpaper underneath it was a different color than the rest. "It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well." He looked towards the pallor. In his mind's eye, he could see a younger Cielle playing with toys while her mother and father sat on the couch."Mama! Papa!" the image Cielle called. Just like that, the image was gone. He thought back to what his young mistress had said before."The new head of the Phantomhive estate, ha." He smirked and left the pallor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her Butler, Strongest

Bard look at the chewed up wire under the floor boards."Bloody hell, this wire's done for." "oh, not the rats again," said Mey-Rin. She and Finni were watching Bard work. Bard pulled his head out of the hole in the floor and scratched his head."This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city…" Just then, a mouse scampered by. Finni quickly grabbed a nearby statue."Now I've got you, rat!" He yelled."NO! " He lifted it up almost effortlessly and threw it to the floor, breaking the floor in the process and missing the rat. The entire manor shook. "Looks like it got away, ha ha!" "What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idgit?" Bard yelled. Mey-Rin and Tanaka looked on, Mey-Rin in shock."Look, there's another one!" Finni yelled from the hallway. Inside the pool room were a group of nobles playing pool and listening as the incompetent servants tried to catch the rats."Catch it!" They heard Bard yell."Quite the commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well," said one noble as his turn ended. Another noble, one with a scar on his face came up to the pool table."Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild?" asked a noble eating a sandwich. "Filthy monsters. Someone really aut to take care of them, don't you think?""And someone will," said a Chinese noble with a woman on his lap. "She's just waiting for the opportune moment.""Indeed," replied a noble woman dressed all in red. "She prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lady Phantomhive?" Cielle sat in a large chair with her legs crossed and holding a cue her hand with the other being where her head was resting. Her eyes held a bored look within them."I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss," she said. The first noble, Lord Arthur Randall, came up to her."That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" he asked."Anytime you like," she replied. "The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese…and I hold the key to the storehouse." The noble with the scar, Azzurro Vanel, listened intently and messed up his shot, causing him to sink his white ball by accident. "Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task." She smirked, moving the cue in front of her face. "You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." Lord Randall glared at her."You're a vulture." The youngest noble glared back at him."Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name." She brushed her left thumb over the signet ring on her right middle finger. "You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhounds that cannot kill even a single mouse.""Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall." said Vanel. "What next, Lady Phantomhive?" Cielle stood up."It's time to put an end this worthless game, don't you think?" As she walked to the table, she stopped in front of Lord Randall. "How soon can you secure the payment?" He glared at her."Tonight, I'll have it by then," he muttered. She continued to walk to the table. Cielle sat on the edge of the table, carefully so as to keep her dress long."Then I'll send a carriage for you later," she said, setting up her shot. "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, with high tea at the ready, sir. Does that good?" Lord Randall gritted his teeth in anger."You pass your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" asked the sandwich eating noble."Naturally," she replied."Careful or your greed will undo you, Countess Cielle," Lord Randall told her. The young noble simply smirked and sunk the shot with ease."Am I undone?"

* * *

After three of the nobles left, Cielle sat in the drawing room with the three remaining, her aunt, The former Baroness Burnett and a doctor at the Royal London Hospital, Angelina Durless AKA Madam Red, Lua, a friend of the family who was the British branch manager of a Chinese trading company, and one of Lua's girls, Ran-Mao."Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum &amp; Mason today," said Sebastian, after pouring Cielle, Lau, and Ran-Mao's tea. Lau smelled it, Ran-Mao still in his lap."Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." Sebastian began pouring tea for Madam Red, all the while being watched by Madam Red's own butler, Grell Sutcliff, with admiration. The younger butler wore a black suit with a red and white striped ribbon. Glasses hung to his face and his brown hair was tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon."Grell." Madam Red said. Grell automatically stood at attention."Ah, yes, my lady?" he asked, nervous."Learn something from Sebastian," she said simply. Grell was not the best butler, far from Sebastian's level in fact. He looked to the floor, ashamed."Y-Yes." Madam Red turned to Sebastian."Just look at him…" She suddenly started rubbing Sebastian's behind, much to both his and his mistress's surprise. "I mean, this physique." Sebastian was literally shaking so much the cup was jumping on the saucer and the tea pot's cover did the same. "You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!" For some reason, Cielle couldn't stop a ping of…what was it? A mixture of jealousy and possessiveness, maybe? She coughed into her hand."Madam Red…" Her aunt stopped."Oh, sorry! I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical! Just a doctor's habit!" Cielle was a tad annoyed with her aunt at this point. "In any case, I will admit that I am a little jealous that such a handsome man like him is serving such a beautiful teenager. Someone he could never have even if he wasn't your butler." That had pushed it. Cielle placed her cup on the table, leaned back, and folded her hands."Madam Red, Sebastian is merely my butler. That is all.""Of course, of course," her aunt assured her. Lau decided to change the subject."So do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" he asked standing."Perhaps," she answered, grateful that the subject was now away from her relationship with her butler."Why not leave the extermination to Lau," said Madam Red as Lau walked to behind the young countess's chair. "A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?""I'm but a tame guinea pig, dedicated to my lady," said Lau. He placed his hand on Cielle's head. "If the countess instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing." That was when Madam Red snatched the girl away from the chair and held her in her arms. She was angry."Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling niece!" she yelled. Lau leaned against Cielle's chair."You wound me. I would never paw at her in her own home, dear Madame," he said. Madam Red let go of her niece, who would've fallen to the floor from lack of balance if Sebastian hadn't caught her."Are you saying you wouldif you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now sir!" As the two adults argued and after Sebastian helped his mistress up, he noticed her slipping out of the room."Sorry, I'm joking of course," Lau continued."You'd better be, I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear niece. I would lay down my own life for her I'll have you know!" "Mistress?" Sebastian asked her. The girl was starting to get a headache.'The rats are here…' she thought leaving the room and clutching her head."It went that way!" she heard Bard yell.'And here too…'"Get it!" Finni went by wearing a cat suit of all things, while carrying a cat. Luckily, Cielle had her palm over her nose at the time, she couldn't stand cats. Mey-Rin followed him carrying mouse traps. Finni was bitten by the cat, Mey-Rin was caught in the traps as Bard ran by with ladles, her head was killing her."Mistress." She turned to see that Sebastian had followed her out with a concerned look on his face, which quickly changed into his usual smile after seeing that his mistress was in no life threatening pain. "Today's dessert. It's a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon; would you like to eat with your guests?" he asked."Bring it to my study. I'm done here," she replied. She turned and left for her study. She couldn't stay around the rats for too long, with her health being frail as it was."Certainly, my lady." He bowed. All around him, the other servants were being bitten by cats and caught in mouse traps and two rats were jumping. He spotted the rats and quickly grabbed them, before anyone knew what had happened. He placed them in the net Tanaka was carrying. He brushed his hands off and told the other servants "That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work.""Sir," they replied.

* * *

Cielle shut her study's door shut and let out a sigh of relief."Finally, some peace and quiet," she muttered. She moved to her desk when a hand came out of the shadows and forced a drug soaked cloth onto her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.'Sebas…' she passed out.

* * *

Sebastain knocked politely at Ciel's office door."Young Mistress, I have brought you your afternoon tea." He opened the door after she did not respond. "Young Mistress?" He stared in surprise at the scene before him. Ciel's office was a mess and the large windows behind her desk and chair were fully opened. "Ah, what a predicament." He singed. "The tea will go to waste now."

* * *

"The English Underworld; the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work. The Queen's guard dog who, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel. Just how many households have you helped,and how many have you crushed,Ciel Phantomhive?"Ciel rose her head to face her kidnapper. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Her long blue navy hair that Sebastain had brushed into a bun feel over her body like a curtain. Her dress dirtied and tarnished. And the ropes she was tied up in we're digging into her skin."So, it was you after all,Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family." She spat out his name like it was lit a cigaret in his mouth and smirked."Hey, Lady Phantomhive." He walked closer to her. "It's hard for the Italian Mafia in this country. English people only have tea on their minds." He crouched down in front of where she was sitting on the floor. "Even though we individuals in our line of work can make people a lot of money they have to strain their little tea-stained minds. That's why we deal with drugs." "In 68's Pharmaceutical Affairs Law, even opium was listed as a poison." She closed her eyes and calmly explained to him as though she was talking to a child. "It is the Queen's decree,not to allow the spread of drugs or accommodate dealers any further."Azuro placed his hand on his forehead as though he had a headache. "This is why English people are such a pain. The Queen!The Queen! They all have this Oedipus-like complex for the Queen." He grabbed Ciel's chin and forced her face to come closer to his. "Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself;aren't we birds of a feather? Lets get along." "If I am not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the government." She said normally. "Sorry,but I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat."Azuro stood up and pointed his gun at her. "Don't underestimate me, you bitch!"She singed." If I had a dollar for every time some gutter rat like you calls me that...""Shut up! I've already had my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion. Where's the key? If you don't spit it out soon, I'll start offing your servants,one by one." he decided to mess with him a little bit. She turned her head a bit to the right and smiled like an innocent child. "It's so niche when pets do as they're told." She sweetly but sarcastically lost his patience and forcibly kicked Ciel in her cheek. Hard enough to make her stumble back and fall on her side. She grunted in pain as she landed on the carpeted floor."Did you near that? Negotiations are over." Azuro said into the telephone. He hung it up and chuckled. "You should have listened to me. Now, thanks to you, I will take the key from your servants and kill them." He crouched down again. he took his gun and pressed it to her neck. "I wonder how much I could possibly sell you for?" "Humph. You are too much of a coward to shot me so instead you would sell me." She scoffed."Tch!" He slapped her cheek with his gun. Ciel could fell her cheek began to swell up as she coughed up blood."Don't think I won't shot you if I have to,bitch!" He took his gun and used it to lower the top of her dress, making her breast and garments more visible. "There's are really nice and big." He licked his lips. "Maybe I'll keep you as my whore." "I'd rather make love to a dog than sleep with you!" She spat some loos from her mouth at him, hitting him with it in the eye."Now you've done it!" He pulled his hand back to hit her,but was stopped when one of his men called his attention."Sir, it's the hit men! They're on the telephone. Something seems wrong."He grunted and swiped the telephone away. He paused to hear what they were saying. From this short distance Ciel could hear what they were saying from the other side."Sorry, we failed!" The hit man sounded distressed."Failed?You useless screwups! This is why you're garbage! Azuro yelled into the phone. "Whatever. You guys are finished. Get back here at once." "W-Wait a sec. Something strange is..." A strange noise of panic sounded from the phone. "What the hell?" " What's wrong? Did you run into a bear in the forest?" Azuro teased and the man next to him chuckled. They stopped when they heard screams come from the other line."What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit too clichéd?" "Speed up!" "Cut it out, you numbskulls!" "Its no good, it's here!" Crashing and screams were heard from the other side of the began to sweat clod. His hand shook and his eyes grew big."H-Hey, what's wrong?"Ciel began to giggle from were she was."Looks like the game of fetch is over."Azuro turned around and kicked her in the stomach."Shut up you, bitch!" He continued to stomp on her face and kick her. He left her alone and took the telephone back. "Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you!" "Good day." Sebastian seductive and calm voice answered him. "I am one of the Phantomhive servants. I was just wondering if our Young Mistress had been intruding upon you?"Azuro fought to say anything. His fear-filled eyes stared at Ciel."Hello? Is that the case? Hello?" "Woof!" Ciel barked loud enough for Sebastian to hear her from the other line."Understood." Sebastain smirked into the phone. "I shall come and collect her immediately." He hung the let the telephone fall out of his hands. He stood silent for a minute,but recovered quickly. "The Pantomhive's guard dog is on his way here! Guard the walls! Don't let in even a single mouse! Don't let anything get through!" He commanded his ! As if that would stop him! Ciel smirked at her own stood a few feet away from the door with his gun pointed to it. His hand were shaking and his face was covered in cold sweat. He stopped his shaking as the doors opened. Sebastain walked in and bowed."I have come here to collect my mistress.""Huh. I'm surprised." Azuro visibly relaxed."Here I am wondering what kind of monstrous man would appear,and it's just a Romeo in a tailcoat? Just what are you? You aren't s just any butler, are you?" "No. I am one hell of a butler. Just that." "I see." He laughed. "At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you,but you know..." He pulled Ciel up by her hair and pressesed her against his chest with his gun aimed at her glared daggers at him. His patienc and temper were thinking every minute Ciel was in Azuro's arms. He noticed that she was covered in injuries and her top was slightly pulled down."You brought the item, right?" "Yes." Sebastain pulled out a big key from the inside of his tailcoat."Right here."Suddenly a gun shot and a bullet pierced Sebastain's head from the side."Sebastain!" Ciel momentarily panicked but calmed down when she remembered, he was a demon. He would not die like this. At least she dearly hoped he wouldn' more bullets pierced billets and he feel down to the floor with a pool of his blood surrounding laughed." Sorry, Romeo. Looks like I win this game! The opponent was a master of games, Lady Phantomhive, but I had an axe up my sleeve."Men stepped out of the portrait in which the gunshots came from."It's seems like I roughed you up a little, but..." He pulled at her hair so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm sure it will be fun to have you lay on my bed with your legs apart for me." He used his gun to remover her eyepatch. Ciel kept her eye closed. "Don't be afraid. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." "Hey, how long do you intend to mess around?" How long are you going to pretend to sleep?" She looked directly at Sebastain's fallen body."My, my." Sebastain's fingers twitched alive."Th-That's impossible!"The men who shot Sebastain stepped away from him as they saw Sebastain rise slowly back on his feet."Modern guns really have are completely different from those of a hundred years ago." He coughed out the bullets that pierced him into his hand. "I shall return theses to you." He threw them back at the men with enough force that it killed them, leaving Azuro the only one left alive in his entire mansion. "Oh dear. My clothes are all full of holes." Sebastain looked at disappointment at his ripped tailcoat."It was because you were playing around, you idiot." Ciel scolded."Young Mistress, they don't appear to have treated you very well." He began to walk closer to them."Don't co e any closer!" Azuro pressed his gun against Ciel's head."You look like a caterpillar, at once both disgusting and splendid. It quite fits your beautiful, weak stature.""If you get any closer, I'll shoot her!" Sebastain stopped."Hurry up. His breath stinks." "If I gent any closer, you'll be killed." "You bastard, are you trying to break the contact?" She glared at him."By no means. I am your loyal servant, after all." Sebastain placed a hand on his chest."What the hell are you two talking about?" "Young Mistress." Sebastain placed a finger on his chin. "I told you what to do if I ever disregard my duty, did I not?" He opened her other eye, showing off the symbo of the contact between her and Sebastain. "**This is an order! Save me right now**!" The symbol glowed a bright purple as she ordered him."Shut up!" Azuro pulled the trigger and the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room. But, Ciel was not dead. She turned her cold gaze to him. "Why didn't she die?""Is this what you're looking for?" Sebastain's voice ran behind him. Azuro tuned his gaze around and saw his bullet in the hands of Sebastain. "I shall rerun it to you." He threw it in Azuro's Azuro's arm, the one around Ciel, twisted by some unknown force. It twisted until it could no more. He feel on the floor and held his arm in pain. Sebastain took Ciel in his arms gently and lifted her up."The game wasn't all that fun this time." She gently sat her down on a chair and removed her bounds. He also rose the top of her dress so that she would not look so indecent."Hey, you! Wait!" Azuro crawled over to Sebastain. "Come and be my bodyguard! I'll give you five, no, ten times the pay she's giving you. I'll give you all the women and alcohol you want,so please..." "I'm sorry, Signore Venere,but I have no interest in the waste made be man. I am a demon and a a butler, after all." His voice echoed darkly around the room. His eyes turned into slits and red."A-A demon?"Black feathers began to surround the room. The whole room turned a blinding black."By the key of the contract my Young Mistress holds, I am but her loyal dog." He removed his glove from his right hand with his teeth. "Through a sacrifice and wishes, I am to abide by the contract and be bound to my mistress." He placed his right hand, with the same symbol as Ciel's, on his right eye. "This, in exchange for her soul." "Sorry, but this is game over.

* * *

"Ciel woke up in Sebastian's arms as he carried her princess-style. Her eyes fixed themselves a head of them and gasped in horror. Her mansion! It was on fire! Just like six years ago! Why!? Why is it burning!? "Have you awoken?" Sebastain took her out of her thoughts. Ciel looked at him and then back at her manor. It wasn't on fire. It was just the sun setting over her manor. Her eyes darkened in leaned her head slightly against Sebastain's chest. She couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled. He was so..."Young Mistress!" Finny's voice took her out of her thoughts. Finny and Meirin ran towards them."Welcome back!"Meirin and Finny gasped at the state she was in. "Mistress Ciel has been injured!" "I just tripped. It's nothing to be worried about." She noticed that they were staring at her rather weirdly. "What? Don't you believe what the lady of the household tells you?" "No, it's not that. It's just..." Meirin trailed."You look like you're having fun being in Sebastain's manly arms!"Ciel's eyes widened and her cheeks burned red. "P-Put me down already!" Sebastain gently placed her down. "As if I was having fun! You people are-" "Young Mistress." Sebastain surprisingly interrupted her. She tuned around to see Sebastain kneeling down before her. "I apologize profusely. I have erred in a manner in befitting a Phantomhive butler. How should I repent? I have not made the Preperations for tonight's dinner in the slightest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Butler Omnipotent

The peaceful morning at Phantomhive manor was interrupted with a sudden "Nooooo! Ahhhh! Let me off right here-right here!" as a cart full of china with Grell Sutcliff on it sped through the corridors. The young mistress of the house was just sitting down for breakfast when the servants heard the cart coming and turned their heads to the door. The cart came bursting through the door towards Finni and landed with a loud crash. Both mistress and butler winced at the sound of expensive china breaking.A pot of tea spilled onto Finni's shirt, who jumped up with a "Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Grell, who was in a daze from the crash, snapped out of it when he heard Finni yell. He rushed over to Finni."I'm so so sorry! I-I'll wipe it off!" He grabbed a napkin on the table, but accidently took the whole table cloth with it. The food Cielle was about to eat moved away from her as food spilled to the floor, leaving her with only a piece of meat on her fork. Grell freaked out as Bard and Mey-Rin stared in disapproval. How Grell even became a butler was beyond them, and their house had the greatest butler ever. Cielle sighed and put a hand to her temple."Mistress, why did you agree to take on such a useless idgit?" Bard whispered to her. She looked to her chef with a small glare."You're one to talk, Bard." She sighed again. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea." She thought back to when Madam Red had come to her about Grell."Oh, Cielle darling," she had said. "I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent! Could you do me a tiny favor and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler? Can't refuse your favorite aunt. Can you?" She couldn't very well deny the only family she had left, now could she?"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced," the young countess said with a hand on her forehead. "I never expected that I would be affected by it as well…" The three servants glared at Grell."I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologize enough..." An idea came to his head. "Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is die!" He took a knife out of nowhere and placed it to his throat. "I shall atone with my death!" This shocked the three."Woah, calm down a second!" Bard yelled at him. Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses."Um, should we take the knife away...?" she asked. Sebastian placed a hand on the younger butler's shoulder."There is no need for that." He removed his hand as Grell put the knife down and looked at him. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours to clean up all of the blood." Grell looked at him in longing."Thank you, Sebastian. you're so very kind…" The other three servants gathered together."That was kindness?" asked Bard. The other two shook their heads. Sebastian stood up, taking the unbroken tea pot with him."Now what I'd like to know, is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the mistress such weak tea," he said. "Watch me: a spoonful for each person and one more for the pot." He did so and poured water into the pot. "Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." As he spoke, Grell looked in awe and the three other servants took notes. This was advice from Sebastian after all. Sebastian placed the tea in front of Cielle, who proceeded to drink it. "Mistress, are you ready? It is almost time," he said, looking up from his pocket watch and closing it. "I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now.""Fine," she replied, placing the tea cup down. Sebastian turned to the four other Phantomhive servants, who stood at attention."As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" He turned to Grell. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." He turned to go, but remembered something and turned back. "And if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not to make too big a mess.""What generosity… What great kindness…" The younger butler London, the streets were bustling as always. Paper boys yelled "Get ya paper here! All the latest news!"while passing out The Stars newspaper. "Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" A bell chimed as Cielle walked in wearing a dark blue cloak, hat, and black gloves, Sebastian following. The shop keeper looked up."Oh, hello girl. Did your mother send you for something?" Cielle glared at him slightly. Being as young as she was, many people were often mistaken with her intensions. Being a girl didn't help either. Sebastian stepped forward."Actually, she is here on her own business. We need to pick this up," he said with a smile. He handed the shopkeeper the order for it."Oh, you're here for thatwalking stick," he said turning to his drawers. Opening one, inside was a black cane with a silver handle."I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this," Cielle twitched at the word "short". What had happened to her before she met Sebastian had traumatized her body and stopped her growth, and not just in height. The man handed the cane to Sebastian. "Naturally, I didn't think a chil—." All of a sudden, the end of the cane was pointed right at his face."Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed, good sir. I detect not a single bend," he said. The old shopkeeper looked like he almost soiled himself in shock. Sebastian placed a bag of money on the counter as he handed the cane to Cielle. "Keep the change. Good day." When they left, the old man fainted."That ridiculous strength of Finni's is a menace. How could someone accidentallybreak a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one," Cielle complained as she and Sebastian walked to her carriage."Certainly," Sebastian replied. "What a pity to go to all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years." She glared at him. "And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long.""Look, Mama," Sebastian heard as they passed a toy store. It was a little boy with his mother. "It's the brand new rabbit toy from Funtom! See?"'The Funtom Company. With strong financial support from the wealthy and the petite bourgeoisie alike, and thanks to its bold business expansion practices Funtom is Great Britain's leading confection and toy manufacturer. With never before seen, novel product concepts, it has achieved rapid growth in just under three years.' Sebastian turned his head back to his mistress and smiled. 'You see its name here and there in Greater London every day. However…no one would guess that the head of the company is among the children who love its toys.'Ciel arrived back to the mansion in less than two hours."I'm sure you must be tired, Young Mistress. I shall prepare some tea immediately." Sebastian opened the front doors for stopped and gasped in horror. Her mouth was wide opened and her visible eye was as big as a dinner plate."What's the-" Sebastain stopped when he took in the sight that she was seeing. He was also taken back in mansion was decorated in pink and yellow colors. Sparkle and stuffed animals weere everywhere. There was not a single corner without a giant ribbon."My mansion is...""What on earth is this?""Sebastain! Sebastain!" Meirin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka rushed over to Sebastian wearing animal ears and colorful bonnets on their heads."Just what is going on here?" Sebastian asked."More importantly, what on earth are you wearing?""Ask that crazy girl and a jerk of a brother!" Bard pointed a finger accusingly at the room they just bursted from."Crazy girl and jerk of a brother?" Ciel rose an eyebrow. She went over to the room with her servants hesitantly tailing her. She entered the room and gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!" She heeled at Grell who was hung in the middle of the room with a orange bonnet on his head."As you can see, I am dying." He mumbled."Take him down, Sebastain.""Understood." Sebastian went to do as he was told but stopped when he felt a gust of wind pass him."Ciel!" A little girl's voice yelled in almost fell on her back if she didn't regain her balance as soon as something crashed in to her."Ciel! I missed you." A girl, about the age of thirteen, with frilly colorful clothes and big yellow curls gave Ciel a bone crushing hug. For someone so small, she sure knew how to take the air out of your lungs and crush your ribs."Elizabeth!""Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" She stopped hugging Ciel and smiled from ear to ear. "You get more beautiful each time I see you!" She took Ciel in another bone crushing hug. "You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?""Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian interrupted her from crushing Ciel."Oh my, Sebastain. Good day." She curtsied. Ciel took a few steps away from her in case she wanted to hug her again."Did you take him down?" She pouted at him when she saw that Grell was down hanging from the ceiling."Yes. It ruined the aesthetics." Sebastian faked a smile."I have a gift for you, Sebastian!""Eh?""There!" She placed on him a big pink bonnet on him. "Ah! So cute! You are always dressed in black, so I thought this color might look good on you, too."The servants were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Snickers and lightl giggles escaped their lips, but they stopped immediately when Sebastain gave them a vicious look that would sieve anyone."I am terribly honored that you went out of your way to think up an outfit for a servant like me." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed, hiding his annoyance the best that he could. Which was very good."It's fine." She smiled."Anyway, Lizzy, why are you here? Does Auntie even know that you're here?""Lizzy!" Elizabeth's brother, Edward, came in the room frantically looking for his little sister. "If Ciel sees what you have done to her mansion, she will surely be mos-" He froze when he saw Ciel."Edward, why are you being so shy? Come and say hello properly to your beloved!" Lizzy went over to him and dragged him over to Ciel."I went through all this trouble to decorate everything to be more cuter so that you guys could have your first official ball together!"Edward was a handsome man with light blonde hand and brilliant green eyes."Beloved!?" Bard yelled in surprise."Um, this two would be..." Grell adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the two blondes hovering Ciel."They are the son and daughter of the Earl of Scotoni, Lady Elizabeth Midford and Lord Edward Midford." Sebastian introduced them. "They are both the Young Mistress's cousins. And Lord Edward is the Young Mistress's fiancé.""Ah, fiancé?" Grell nodded in understanding."Eh!?" Meirin, Bard and Finny were shocked beyond means. In the five years they have served Ciel, they never heard anything about a fiancé."Lord Edward is the son of an earl, after all. It is only natural for a noble to have a noble wife, is it not?""Of course it is!" Lizzy smiled at her brother. "You two make such a cute couple! I don't understand why you guys don't go out together more. So I came here to host a dance party just for the two of you!" She took her borhter's hand and twirled. "You can escort your fiancé and dance to your hearts content!"Edward's cheeks flushed."D-Dance w-w-with C-Ciel?" He tried to hold back a smile as his eyes lightly sparkled. "That would be nice.""Wear the clothes I picked out for you, okay, Ciel? I think they'll really look cute on you!""Elizabeth, who said you c-""We have to dress you up too, brother!" She turned to Edward. She grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the room."Listen to when people are talking to you!" Ciel yelled at her, but she didn't singed and sunk her head deeper in between her crossed arms that laid on her desk."It would have been easier to agree with her,and then subsequently withdraw from the event." Sebastian pored her tea."Hurry up and get them some dinner or something and get them out of here! I don't have time to play house with Lizzy.""But, it would be rather rude. You as an engaged lady, must interact more with your fiancé and his family.I believe that you have been invited to dance with Lord Edward. It would crush his heart if you refused." He handed her her cup of singed."Young Mistress...""What is it?""I have never witnessed it, but do you have any proficiency in dancing?"Ciel raised a document to her face, avoiding the question."No wonder. So, that is why you intent to be a wallflower until you were called to the party.""I am busy with work. I have no time to go alone with Lizzy's match-making game."Sebastain took the documents from Ciel's hand. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise."Pardon my directness, but dance balls are quite a regular occurrence, and at events such as banquets and dinner parties, it is irreplaceable cultural skill." His leaned in closer to her. With each word his face got closer to her's. "if you wish to be a fine lady with the finest degree of class, it is only natural for you to dance with your fiancé, if not your reputation and social gatherings could be thrown in the gutter." His face was so close to her's, she could fell his warm breath against her skin. Her heart began to race and her cheeks flushed."I get it. I get it. I just have to do it, right?" She turned her face away to the other side. "Call me a private tutor or something."Sebastain noticed her discomfort and pulled back. "There is no time to call for a tutor." He looked at his pocket watch. "While I am a port replacement, I shall take on your dance supervision." He extended his hand over to her. "May I have the honor of this dance, My Lady?"Ciel sighed and stood up. She walked over to Sebastain and stood before him. Sebastain was much taller than her, maybe half a foot taller than her."The first step is always from heel." Sebastain instructed. "You must let the gentleman lead you." He placed their hands correctly for the waltz. "No once the melody begins you follow." They began to slowly waltz. Things were going well until she stepped on his foot. "Next is a natural turn." She nearly lost her balance as he turned them. "Put your feet into to it." She lost her balance and feel forward. Sebastain caught her with ease. She looked up at him with a sour and annoyed face. Sebastian sighed. "Rather than saying you lack the talent for dancing, it is probably better to call your skills abominable, Young Mistress. You should not just dangle off me.""Its your fault for being to fast!" She glared."Above all else thoug,first you must wipe that sour look off your face." Sebastain took one of Ciel's cheeks and tried to make her look like she was smiling."it would be such a waste of beauty to stay with a scowl on your face." He pinched her cheeks harder. "Now, smile, as if you were having fun."Let go of me!" She slapped his hands away."Young Mistress..."She turned her back to him. "Anyway, I have long forgotten how to laugh as if I was having fun." She gently stroked her blue diamond stared intensly at her borhter's outfit, which she had picked out for him. His suit consisted of white and red. The red made his pale skin and green eyes stand out. Lizzy squealed."It look so cute on you, brother! I can't wait to see how cute Ciel looks in her outfit!" She too was dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a bit ruff-lie yellow dress."You really are troublesome."Lizzy,Edward and the servants turned their eyes to The staircase were Ciel's voice came from. Ciel stood on the staircase with a light scowl. She wore a beautiful and extravagant brilliant blue dress that complemented her curves and chest while exposing her pale beautiful shoulders. On top of her head was a small blue bow that held half og her hair away from her blushed and was lost for words. He tried to say something,but all that came out from his mouth were mumbles of words no one can understand."Ciel! You really do look cute!" Lizzy admired. "I really have an eye for this kind of thing!" She ran over to Ciel, grabbed Ciel's hands and started twirling them around in a rapid speed that made Ciel dizzy. She stopped and pouted at Ciel's blue diamond ring."Ciel! What about that ring I prepared for you? There was a cute one that matched your clothes, wasn't there?"She harshly pulled away from Lizzy. "This ring is fine.""No way! After I went to all the trouble to make everything so cute, to have your ring be the only thing that is not cute..." Lizzy wailed like a child. "Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible!""Its not like that. This ring is..." Ciel began to explain."Just kidding!" She jumped Ciel and took her ring. "I got it!""Lizzy!""Elizabeth!" Edward warned her."It really doesn't suit you!" She looked at it closely. "The one I got you is more fitting for a beautiful lady and-""Give it back!" Ciel shouted at her and glared coldly."Ciel..." Edward couldn't believe it. He had never heard his fiancé yell at his little sister before. And he wasn't the only one in the room that stared at the scene in surprise."Give that back right now, Elizabeth." Ciel extended her opened hand for her to give back her ring."Why are you getting so angry? I went out of my way, and..."Ciel depended her glare."What is it?" Lizzy took a step back. "I was just trying to make things cute for you and brother. So, why are you getting so angry? I hate this ring!" She threw the ring Dow at the floor with immense 's face turned to horror as she saw the ring brake. Soon her face turned to the face of pure hot anger. Out of that anger she stomped over to Lizzy and raised his hand to slap her. Lizzy saw this and prepared for the worst as she closed her eyes tightly."Ciel!" Edward went over to stop was about to reach her face when Sebastain caught her hand in mid-air. Ciel looked back to Sebastian in surprise."Young Mistress." He looked at her intensely in the that word Ciel visibly calmed down. She calmed her breathing and looked at Lizzy. Edward ran over to Lizzy in worry."Elizabeth are you okay." Edward tried to calm down the sobbing stood in front of Lizzy and placed his hand over his chest. "That ring was something incredibly important to out mistress. It was one of a kind, passed down through generations of Phantomhive family heads. Please forgive my Mistress's rudeness." He bowed."That precious a ring it was..." Edward grabbed the ring from the floor. She looked at it one more time before walking over to a nearby window."Ciel, I'm..."Ciel took the ring and threw it out of the window. Everyone in the room except for Sebastian gasped in shock."Ciel what are you doing?" Lizzy ran over to the window."It dosen't matter. It was nothing but an old ring." Ciel turned from the window. "Even without it, the head of this Phantomhive household is me." Ciel stood prude and confident before the people in the 's eyes widened for a bit then he turned to Lizzy. "How long do you intend to cry for?""B-But...""Your face looks terrible." Ciel used her thumb to wipe away Lizzy's tears. "It is absolutely unsuited for a lady." She kissed Lizzy's forehead. "I'm sorry for ruining this dance party you prepared,but let us continue. You prepared this whole thing for me and Edward to dance, right?" She smiled warmly at her cousin."Ciel." Everyone in the room looked up in surprise at the staircase when they heard a violin play. On the staircase Sebastian played the violin magnificently."How wonderful.""Sebastian can play instruments!"Ciel saw this and took it as the perfect moment to start dancing. She walked over to Edward. "My Lord, may I have the honor of this dance?" She straighten like a pole and flushed again. He cleared his throat and gained back his composure. "Of course, My Lady." He took her hand and began to waltz with smiled and sighed at the sight of her brother and cousin dancing like a proper gentleman and fiancé should."What a disgraceful day today was."Sebastian finished dressing Ciel in her white nightgown. "It seems as though you were having fun, though.""Don't be stupid." She subconsciously went to stoke her ring but remembered she no longer had it with her."Who is the stupid one?"Ciel glared at the kneeled before her and took her hand in to his hands. "It this an important more to to you, is it not? Putting on a facade like that in front of everyone..." He removed his hands from his to reveal Ciel's blue diamond ring fixed and shinned. Ciel gasped in surprise and looked at Sebastian's handsome face. "It is only natural for Someoen who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this." He smirked. "This ring is something that exist for the sole purpose of being on your finger. Please take good acre of it.""That's true. This ring has witnessed the death of it's master time and again." She stared at her ring. "My grandfathers's,my father's; eventually, this ring will even observe my death" she removed her eyepatch. "This ring has heard the final gasp of the family again and again." She brought her her hands to her head. "If I close my eyes, I can hear it, too; that heart-wrenching cry. If I threw it away, I may not be able to hear it anymore." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. "That's what I thought. It's pretty stupid, right?"Sebastian stared at her quietly."Ah, the moon has already risen so high." She laid on her bed. Sebastian covered her with her sheets and tucked her in nicely."Please rest well." He went to leave the room with his candle holder."Sebastain,stay by my side until I fall asleep." Ciel ordered softly."My, my. Are you showing me your weak side?" Sebastian teased."It's just a simple order."Sebastian went over to place the candle holder on the nightstand. He removed his tailcoat and laid on the bed beside her. A long time a go Cile had asked him to stay in bed with her until she fell asleep and ever since then every time she ask him to stay with her, he does this."I will be by your side, no matter where that may be, until the end." Sebastain stayed by her side until she fell asleep. He left her room and closed the door. He stood there a minute recalling today's head of the Phantomhive household is by my placed his hand on his face when an intense look of hunger placed itself on his face. He smirked and lightly chuckled. "Well then, I have to make preparations for tomorrow." His dark voice echoed the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

chater 5: Her Butler, CarpriciousIt

all started when Sebastian brought the day's mail to her study and the stack hit her desk with a thump."Mistress, yet more letters have arrived today." He said it all with a smile, making her sour mood brought on by the letters even worse. She was fed up."The Season is nearly over, damned idlers. Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls…Nothing good happens in London." She began shifting through the letters quickly, wanting to get it over with, Sebastian making a list of declined invitations. Ordinarily, a woman was not allowed to decline an invitation, except under special circumstances. Being the only member of the Phantomhive family and having to deal with work that came with it and the Funtom Company was such a circumstance. She never went to parties unless Damion forced her to or it was beneficial to her company. "Earl Warwick, Baron Bath, Countess Gartland…" Goodness, she didn't even know most of these people. They had nothing to do with her company or her work as the Queen's guard dog. Most likely, they were acquaintances of her predecessor she had met at some parties he took her to. She paused when she saw the seal of one letter. "This is…" There was one more exception to her "no parties" rule and it lay in her hands at that very English summer is brief. May through August, when the weather is at its best, is known as "The Season" and the aristocrats travel from their manors to their London town house to socialize. Big Ben rang as Sebastian drove the carriage down the busy streets of London. The young countess sat inside, turning a letter over in her hand. The letter was the reason she had left her manor for the city. The carriage pulled up in front of a large town house. Sebastian opened the carriage door and let her out."It has been a while since mistress came to the town house," he said. Cielle adjusted her hat."I hate this, there are too many people in London," she muttered. "I wouldn't be here if not for "that letter"," she said as Sebastian let them in."There is no helping it, my lady," he said as he shut the door and followed her up the stairs. "It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every season.""The Season eh? A waste of time if you ask me," she replied."Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four at least." He referred to her four other servants and while she would argue that Tanaka was alright, the other three were not worth defending. "We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time." They approached the study at the top of the stairs."Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Sebastian opened the door for her, only to find Madam Red, Grell, and Lau searching the room."Goodness sake, where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madam Red asked looking through shelves."I can't find it either," replied Lau looking in a vase."Don't be silly. Of course it's not in there. Ooh!" The older woman growled in frustration. Sebastian's previous words about peace and quiet seemed to die at the sight of their noisy first thing going through both mistress and servant's heads was 'How did they get in here?', but neither said it."Madam Red? Lau? Why are you here?" the young countess asked. The three stopped their search."Cielle, you're early dear," replied her aunt."You're sudden appearance here in town, must mean…" Lau started."The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow," finished Madam Red. Cielle just looked at the three with disdain. Sebastian stepped forward."We apologize for not being able to greet out honorable guests. I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while," he said. Twenty minutes later, after her aunt molested her butler's backside…again, the three nobles were having afternoon tea when Cielle brought up her reason for being there."He's struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel," she said."Ah, the incidents the papers have been making a fuss over, yes? I know of them," said Madam Red."But…there must be something more to them since you'rehere," added Lau."Yes, these are no simple murders. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented. It is psychotic…better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns "her"," Sebastian, who stood behind his mistress as Grell stood behind his, spoke."The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition.""The murder's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press, Jack The Ripper.""A frightening name, eh?" Lau commented."That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look into this situation for myself." Lau put down his tea cup and smiled."But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" he asked. She was used to this, Lau was always teasing her."What do you mean by that?""The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific and one can only imagine the stench." He stood up and walked to the countess's chair. "Blood and gore everywhere, surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" He asked gripping her face. "You're just a young girl after all, Countess Phantomhive." She glared at him cold eyes."I am the head of the Phantomhives and service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Both she and Sebastian were a bit uneasy, no t mention annoyed, at the other noble touching her face. Lau must have noticed."You're right. So sorry. " Madam Red just sipped her tea, not bothering to lecture Lau a second time. Lau grabbed Cielle's wrist and pulled her to the door. "Well, since that's been decided, let's be off, Lady Countess!" Madam Red slammed down her cup and stood."Now wait!" She sighed. "Really! Men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea. Then I'll join you too. So where is this crime scene, Lau?" He turned back to her."Did you not know, madam?" He sighed. "Well, I never! Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here. Dear, oh dear."'What was that long prologue for?' Cielle thought. However, she never got to voice it as Madam Red started yelling."You were babbling on when you didn't even know yourself!" Sebastian just straightened out Cielle's sleeve from Lau's previous the streets of London, people gathered around an entryway being blocked by members of Scotland Yard. A young officer with a small red mustache looked up from his paper work as he saw Cielle and Sebastian draw closer."Sorry my girl, I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?" he said returning to his papers, clearly not knowing who Cielle was."I'm here to see the victim's body," she said bluntly. This startled him into paying attention to her."The body? Surely you're kidding me!""Abberline!" came a voice from behind him. Walking from the other side of the entrance was Lord Randall. "Well, if it isn't Lady Phantomhive. What are you doing here?" he asked with disdain."You know this kid sir?" What, did he think Sebastian was her father or something? Or was he simply utterly stupid?"I'm here to help Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit," she said with a smug smirk. She held up the Queen's letter. "You know who sent me of course." Lord Randall narrowed his glare while Abberline just stared in shock. She snatched the papers from his hands and glanced through them with Sebastian reading over her shoulder. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." The elder noble snatched them back."We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere." Cielle and Sebastian just smirked at him."Splendid, shall we go Sebastian?" she asked walking away."Yes, miss." He followed, as did their three companions as they passed them. Lord Randall simply glared at her more freely now that her back was turned."Now what, dear?" Madam Red asked."Now we go see someone who may prove useful," she replied. Lau flinched."My lady, you mean…""Yes, indeed." She looked uneasy as she spoke. "I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. He is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like these."Sometime later, they stopped outside a creepy looking building."So, where are we?" asked Lau."You don't know? Then what was all that about?" Madam Red asked furiously, Grell attempting to keep her calm."It's a funeral pallor run by an acquaintance of my lady's," Sebastian explained."The Undertaker?" asked Madam Red reading the sign. Sebastian opened the door for them, the building's interior even creepier than its exterior."If we're looking for answers this is the place," Cielle said. The room was filled with coffins and urns. It was completely dark with only a few candles lit. "Are you in, Undertaker?" A creepy laugh ran throughout the pallor."Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long," the voice said. Grell and the others looked quite uneasy, Grell most of all. They flinched at the sound of a coffin opening. A hand with long pale fingers and long black nails pushed open the lid of the one standing next to them. "My lady, it's so lovely to see you." The coffin revealed a man dressed completely in black with long white hair. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" he asked with delight. The others were shocked with fright, Grell so much so that his legs gave out."No, that isn't why I'm here," the young countess replied "I wanted to…" she was cut off by a hand in her face."No need to say. I'm already aware, very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit usual, shall we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again," he responded, taking his hand out of her face."I would like the details, please.""Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you take a seat somewhere over there?" He pointed to a bunch of coffins.'Over where?' the five thought. A bit later, they were sitting on coffins and drinking tea from beakers while The Undertaker spoke."Now then. You want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yesss?" Madam Red seemed a bit uneasy about drinking from a beaker. Under taker offered Cielle a bone shape biscut, but she gave it a pass. "All the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common.""Something in common you say?" asked Cielle. Undertaker closed the lid of his biscuit jar with a smirk."Well, what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?""I see now," said Lau, Madam Red and Grell turning to him. "So the funeral pallor is only your cover business. How much is it, for information?" The Undertaker was suddenly right in his face. The Chinese noble looked panicked."I have no need for the Queen's coins. There's only one thing that I want from you," he said and turned back to the youngest in the room, her face uneasy at how he stared at her. He was suddenly in her face. "Please, my lady. Give it to me and I'll tell you anything." Ew, he was drooling and breathing hard. Now he was really creeping her out. "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours!" he started wiggling like a…"Lunatic," she finished her own thought. For once Sebastian could not refute that statement. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement."Leave it to me, my lady." She turned to Lau who held a determined look on his face. "People have called me The Sleeping Tiger of New Year's Parties in Shanghai. And now, I shall demonstrate that in full. Here is my joke. It's a classic on which side does a tiger have the most stripes, on the outside." Everyone just stared at him with the same thought in their minds.'What. Was. That.?'"Get it? Ha ha?...ha ha." No one laughed. Madam Red stepped forward."You'll never do, Lau. Very well, my turn. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die. I, Madam Red, star of social circles shall share with you my best tale!" she said. Grell had a worried look on his face. Sebastian covered his mistress's ears with his hands. Sixteen though she may be, she was still a bit young for Madam Red's lewd stories. "So Alice's bou gave the most extraordinary -for her birthday. It was -white and so- -with think veins running down - don't you see - could use a good…" That was when he stopped her. Moments later, both Madam Red and Lau had masks over their mouths to keep them from speaking. Grell looked freaked out."Now, my lady, it looks like you're the only one left," The Undertaker said looking as though he'd hoped this would happen. "I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm gonna do it again." She had been dreading this."Damn."That was when Sebastian stepped forward."It can't be helped," he said. His mistress looked up in surprised."Sebastian?" she hadn't been expecting that. She thought he'd enjoy seeing her squirm. The Undertaker just smirked."Ohhh…? Master Butler's having a go, now is he?" Sebastian tugged on his gloves, making sure they were perfectly in place."Everyone, please wait outside," he said. His charge was now worried about what he'd do to the other man."S-Sebastian…"He turned turned to them and added darkly "No matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this." Moments later, the other four were outside, waiting. At first, there was silence, but suddenly out of nowhere, The Undertaker's laugh rang so loudly it could probably be heard by all of London. At the very least, it was powerful enough to knock his sign down. Sebastian opened the door. "Please do come back in now. I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know." The Undertaker's was resting on his desk, drooling even more than before and his hat was knocked off."What did you do?" Cielle asked."Nothing much.""Oh my…I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss…Well…to get back to the matter at hand." The Undertaker let out another chuckle and got himself together. "An interesting pattern I've seen these days. I often get customers who are incomplete.""Incomplete?" asked Sebastian, he and Grell standing behind the three nobles."Yes, quite lacking." he said holding a mannequin that showed innards. "Their innards, that is. Before my customers can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? Like putting back whatever might have spilled out. And examining them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see." Lau and Madam Red suddenly realized that the beakers their tea was in may have held bodily fluids. Lau pushed his away."So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch? In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…" started Lau."Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant. Ohh, how frightening. Frightening! It is something only a prostitute…a girl would possess." He looked at his mannequin. "This little one doesn't have it either." He stroked its abdomen. "The uterus is missing, which is quite odd." Cielle flinched, though only Sebastian noticed. The others gasped. "The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised. Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such "clientele" all of a sudden and their crimson "rouge" is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy."He did it on a road that was public, though not high-traffic, in the dead of night. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian asked as The Undertaker put his mannequin down. He turned back to them."You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking," he said walking behind Cielle and leaning down to her, placing a hand on her shoulder."You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon." He put the hand on her shoulder near her throat and put his other hand near her abdomen. "Then he rips in to them right here…and takes her precious womanly part. The skill involved and the lack of hesitation points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the underworld at that. And that is why I knew you would come here, milady." He poked her face with a long nail. "If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the underworld I expected you would be summoned here without fail." The young countess was obviously uneasy, more so because he was near her lower body. Sebastian pulled the man's hands away from the girl, startling the funeral director. "Possessive, aren't we butler," he said with a smirk. Sebastian just continued to give him a blank look as he released his hands. The Undertaker walked back to his desk. "There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." He turned to Cielle. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog? "Aristocrat of Evil," Countess Phantomhive?" Cielle stood and Sebastian began putting on her cloak."The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld," she replied. "I am bound by the honor of my family, I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to." She turned to him, giving him a glare. "By any means I find necessary." Sebastian opened the door for her. "Pardon our intrusion, Undertaker."As they left The Undertaker's building, Sebastian stopped Cielle."My lady, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" he asked. Cielle knew that what he wanted to say was not for their companions' ears. She nodded and turned to the others."Go on to the carriage, we'll be there in a moment." The two walked into the alley next to the funeral pallor."I noticed that his words made you uneasy, my lady, possibly because of the subject of uterus?" Cielle flinched again, he had noticed. "Is it because of the damage that was done to your own womb before I saved you, my lady?" She nodded and looked to the ground."Yes." She placed a hand over her contract mark, covered by her sash. "Right before you came, they stabbed my abdomen. The blood wouldn't stop; I would have died had you not appeared." Sebastian placed his own contract mark over her hand. She raised her head to look him in the eye."That is why I placed the mark on your abdomen instead of somewhere such as your eye where the contract would have been more powerful. If I hadn't, you would have died shortly after you gave your first order. Instead I stopped the bleeding and used the mark to hold the wound together. Now, if the mark is removed or moved, the wound will reopen and you will die.""I know, our contract is literally the only thing keeping me alive."The carriage rolled down the streets as the four inside talked, Grell driving outside."His information narrows down our suspects," Cielle said."First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred," Sebastian added. "Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies.""As if that "narrows the field"!" Madam Red exclaimed. Cielle simply sat there with a bored look on her face. "Just how many people do you think gather in London during the Season! Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside." It just popped into Cielle's head that Sebastian was technically her "family physician" "Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. Besides which the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and the wha—"That was when Sebastian interrupted her."Then we'll have conclude the investigation quickly," he said with a smirk. "We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the Season coming to a close."Impossible," said Lau. Sebastian placed a hand over his heart."I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise what kind of butler would I be?" Cielle gave a small smirk at the other's stunned faces. It fell as Sebastian leaned towards her. "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lady." Madam Red and Lau looked in shock as he opened the carriage door, Grell turning around at the sound. "Grell, please drive safely back to the town house.""Ah! Yes!" Grell blustered out, older butler turned to the nobles and placed his hand over his heart as Cielle waved her hand in a dismissing notion. "Now, if you will excuse me…" He let go of the door and disappeared. The door closed. The two older nobles moved to the window in the back of the carriage."He knows that we're moving, right?" Madam Red questioned, but when they looked behind the carriage Sebastian was gone. No one seemed to have seen him either. "H-He's gone…" Grell was blushing. The carriage began to sway. "Hey you! Watch where you're going! We're going to crash!" Grell quickly got the carriage under control."Y-Yes! Beg pardon," replied Grell."Sebastian made some rather lofty claims, but—" said Madam Red calming down."Sebastian will take care of it for now. He will not return empty handed. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait," said Cielle."You have great faith in him, hmm…?""No, that isn't it, really. It's just that he never lies." Her eyes narrowed. "Ever."The carriage continued to the town took awhile, but they finally stepped out of the carriage."We've finally made it!" exclaimed Lau, clutching his aching back."We had to take the long way around because Grell got lost!" Madam Red yelled mumbled "beg pardon," over and over."Come come, Madam Red," Lau said the the fuming noblewoman. "Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a…break…" Lau opened the door, only for them to see Sebastian standing in the pallor, waiting for them."Welcome back, everyone," he said bowing. "I have awaited your return." Cielle handed him her hat as she entered the house. "The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room. A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today." The others just stood there in shock."Hold on!" Madam Red exclaimed. "How are you here?" Sebastian turned to them as Cielle proceeded up the stairs."I finished up that little errand, so I came home to edify you," he replied."You made the suspect list already?""Well…" He suddenly produced three bound scrolls. "Yes I made a list of names based on what we had discussed and then I contacted them all, then I asked them the relevant questions. However, it did take some time because I investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well.""Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you." Cielle at this point had turned to watch them. Sebastian unbound the scroll and began to proving himself."Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey, was at the White Horse pub with friends. He has no connection with secret societies. Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital, was with a man at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies. William Somerset, doctor of the Earl Chambers, was at a party hosted by a Viscount Harwood…" The list went on. Cielle smirked, Madam Red was so shocked that her hat threatened to fall off her head. Grell just stood there in ah. Eventually, the last of the final scroll fell to the floor. "From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect. Let us discuss the details after tea.""How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you certain you're just a butler, not a Secret Military Intelligence Officer?" Sebastian smirked and placed a hand on his chest."You see, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler.""Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders. And someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic. Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions," Sebastian reported after tea was finished. "The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleistor Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately, he's thrown several parties at his home, but behind the scenes of these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend.""The Viscount Druitt, hm..?" asked Madam Red. "Now that I think about it, I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things.""So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of noble prostitutes." Said Lau."Yes," Sebastian replied. "Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. As the Season will soon be coming to an end it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in." Cielle turned her head to her aunt."Madam Red," the youngest noble said. "That is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Madam Red smirked."Really. Who do you take me for?" she asked. "I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play.""Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that "secret party", but makes certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise." She stood. "Tonight is the last party of the Season, which means this is our last chance.""I think not!""Really! Losing your nerve after coming this far is anything but womanly!""How can say that whilst holding that thing?" Cielle and Madam Red were arguing. It had been decided that Cielle had to dress as she normally wouldn't in order to disguise her so Madam Red had brought in the very things she despised, frilly girly dresses. At least lizzy had the decency to make them colors she actually liked, these were…pink!"Come, come. We have already decided upon our course of action, so there can be no turning back now," said Lau. "It is sometimes necessary to resign oneself to one's fate, my lady.""Lau…you bastard," the younger replied."This is one of our creations." He held a blue china dress. "Incidentally, I am of the opinion that a china doll dress will be nice and fresh. What do you say?" She wanted to say that she'd rather have Sebastian eat her on the spot, but she refrained."Oh! Most certainly not!" argued Madam Red. "It goes without saying that an English lady of the upper class must wear address of the highest quality and heaviest silk to a ball! Not to mention, given her condition it would be the best choice." She mumbled that last part. The countess had to agree, she had a point with the latter statement."What?""Nothing.""Anyway, such rules exist, do they? I see…""Well, obviously. Where do you think we are? Blue, silver, and pale green predominate dress colors here and one must only wear pink at balls. Cielle is still young, so pink will good." Why? She had worn blue to balls previously. Any of those colors, but the latter would be fine with her."Ah yes, pink will be lovely." The two chuckled."ENOUGH!" She had had it up to here with those two."There is still more to prepare for." She turned to her butler and, oh no, he had his glasses on. Sebastian had gone into tutor mode. "All balls begin with a quadrille. Next, a waltz. In all, about eighteen to twenty four pieces are usually played.""Well! That sounds about right!" agreed Madam Red, the queen of evening parties."Seven of those will be the quadrille, with three of them being lancers. Then seven waltzes, four gallops, and a polka are typical. The rest depends of the host." There were that many dances in a ball! She was glad she never danced. She was exhausted just thinking about it. "To put it plainly, you cannot get through the evening with the farce of a waltz you feigned before." She cringed. "The waltz was once called immoral because the man and woman must dance so closely to each other. But thanks to the Queen, it now resides within the main dance repertoire. Seducing the Viscount will be nigh on the impossible if you dance like you did last time. If I were he I would politely decline to accompany you.""Sedu...!" Cielle couldn't even finish she was so shocked. She didn't know she'd have to do something like that. Sebastian smirked."From talking and walking to dancing, gesturing, and seduction. Why, Madam Red and I will be drilling them all into you over the course of just one day, my lady." Madam Red grinned and Cielle felt like there were two shadows looming ominously over her."N...! N...! NOOOO!" That was when they pounced."Do not raise your voice!""You have no waist!" That day was evening, at the Viscount Druitt's manor, Madam Red and Lau entered the ballroom, followed by Grell."This is rather grand, isn't it?" She asked. "I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the Season?""It would appear that this evening will be most delightful," agreed Lau."We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up." The adults turned as Cielle entered the room. "We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!" The young countess stood there in a long frilly pink dress with a matching hat and black gloves. Instead of her beautiful black hair, on her head lay shining blond hair pulled into a ponytail instead of a braid. Madam Red suddenly tackled the girl into a hug, not able to help herself."I understand!" she squealed in delight. "Oh my! You're just the cutest little thing, aren't you!""Let me go! Why must I wear something like this!" Madam Red released her with a sad face."Eh? What's this? Don't you like your Muslin drenched French dress? It's the latest style and everything, you know?" She couldn't care less about styles."How could I like this!""Now, now." Cielle turned to Sebastian as he entered. "A lady never raises her voice." He adjusted his glasses with a smirk."Sebastian, you bastard." Her butler seemed to enjoy this a bit too much."He's right, you hear? You have to follow the script," scolded Madam Red. "Lau will be my young lover.""Lover, reporting for duty!" he replied."Cielle will be my…other niece, visiting from the country." Cielle pouted. "And Sebastian will be Cielle's tutor. Oh, and Grell will be my butler, per usual." Grell seemed a bit disappointed."And just why do I have to wear this horrid outfit!" Her niece asked."Because dear, I've always wanted a girl. A charming girl wholikes wearing frilly dresses!" Madam Red laughed."You're kidding me!"Sebastian adjusted his glasses mumbling "These will trouble me until I get used to them.""It would be my reason if I were only joking, but you don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive, now do you? In any case! If people were to see a beautiful black haired teenage girl with an equally attractive butler, they would know it was you on the spot!" It was true. Cielle and Sebastian were known for their looks. Some even swore that if Sebastian wasn't her butler, they'd mistake him for her fiancé. That notion always creeped Cielle out a bit. Sebastian seemed a bit surprised to be considered as attractive as his mistress. "So then it follows that this is the best disguise. Besides I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and we do want to catch his eye, right?""Wouldn't it be a crime for him to lay a hand on the young countess?" asked Lau with a laugh. These two were going to get it one of these days.""By any means necessary", you do remember saying that, do you not miss?" Sebastian asked. Make that three. Cielle just glared at him. Her butler, now tutor, smirked. "Then shall we go, my lady?" Thus, they began their search. "First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous Viscount.""I wonder if the Viscount Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that's the case, I would be more than willing to do my part!" Madam Red mused. Cielle was not so excited."I'm uncomfortable. It's tight. This corset. They hurt. My feet. I want to go home," she mumbled. "At least lizzy isn't here. I would never want him seeing me like this."She could already her her fiancé sister going "Cielle, you're so cuuute!""No I suppose not," replied Sebastian. He seemed to be enjoying this. Out of all of them, he was the one who seemed to have the most fun in getting her like this."That hat of yours is lovely!""Oh, thank you! Do you really think so?" She could hear voices behind them. That first one…"Oh no, I'm even imagining the sound of his voice now…" She was cut off when she heard it again."Oh that dress is so adorable!" She and Sebastian looked back to see lizzy Midford converse with some ladies, meaning she was fawning over their outfits. "I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" The two turned their backs to him."Se-se-se-s-s-s-s-se…""Miss, mistress, please calm down," he whispered back to her. "Let's move quickly." They tried to sneak away, but…"Ohh!" They were spotted. "You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" Sebastian just pushed her along."Moving this way now…" Finally, they lost him."Hmm, where is she?" Damion looked around and wondered off in another direction. At that time, the two peered out from behind a table holding a cake."Why is lizzy here!" she asked. "Let's go join Madam Red..." She was cut off when she saw them. Madam Red was on a chair surrounded by men while Lau fanned her."You are such a dear," she laughed to them."Looks like she's having a grand old time.""This isn't good. I didn't expect your fiancé's siter here," said Sebastian."Even though I am disguised, if she were to catch a glimpse of my face…""…He would recognize you right away.""If she finds out, it would spell the end of the investigation!""Moreover, everyone here would discover that my lady is the young mistress." Cielle paled at his words."If someone was to see the head of my family attempting to seduce someone who's not my fiancé, the Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations! I'd dare not show my face before her Majesty ever again!""You are overreacting." Sebastian tried to calm her. She turned to him."I would rather die than have that happen! So he must neve..." She didn't get finish as they heard someone talk."Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight! His hair shines like the sun." They looked towards where the women were. There was a young man, a bit younger than how Sebastian looked, with blond hair conversing with a guest."That's the Viscount Druitt," said Cielle"Yes, he is quite young," replied Sebastian, though Cielle mumbled something about everyone being younger to him. He ignored her "We'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him." He lowered his voice as they crept from behind the table and closer the the Viscount. "I will observe from here because the presence of another man may make him wary." She wanted to comment that Sebastian was no man, but she let it slide. Though having Sebastian separated from her near a man like this made her nervous. "Please behave like a lady, as I have taught you.""Yes, yes! All right!" she said as she approached the Viscount from behind. "G-Good evening, my lord Dru…""There!" She froze, lizzy had found her."Bloody hell!" She yelled and ran, not noticing the Viscount turn around. "I was so close!" Damion was slowly catching up. Just then, Sebastian grabbed her arm."Come this way, my young mistress." He led her through the crowds away from her fiancé."You over there, wait!" lizzy yelled after them. Sebastian stopped at a waiter." You man, that young man over there requires lemonade." He pointed over at Damion."Yes, certainly sir." The waiter turned to Damion as Cielle and Sebastian disappeared. "Lemonade, my mlady?" The young lady stopped."Huh?" she asked. The duo finally stopped outside on a balcony."That was dangerously close. Why do these things always happen to me?" Cielle asked herself. Just then, music started playing and people began to dance between her and the Viscount."Damn, I'll never get close to him." She grumbled."We have no choice." She looked up at her servant. "We will have to dance our way over to the Viscount. You will be able to manage what you were taught, yes?" He pulled her by the arm onto the dance floor. The countess's face looked like a tomato, it was so flushed."You really expect me to dance in public, and with you?" They stopped and he turned to her with a hand on his heart."You already know young mistress, that I am one hell of a dancer. Besides, as your tutor, propriety allows me to dance with you at a public function such as this one." He kissed her hand. "Not as your butler, but as your tutor, who also numbers among the upper classes." As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point."Do-Do I have to?" He didn't answer, he just got her into position and smirked."Shall we dance now, young mistress?" They began to move. "Concentrate on the music. If you match your steps to its rhythm, I will take care of the rest." This was different from when he was teaching her before. This was more…she didn't know how to describe it. Enchanting, maybe? Intimate? It made her feel…very…warm…and light. Like nothing she'd ever felt before. She looked at his face as she was supposed to. His eyes, she could get lost in those ruby…what was she thinking! Cielle quickly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and continued dancing, now with another blush on her pretty face. She noticed she spot lizzy in the crowd. "We cut across, like so…" He said, moving her in the opposite direction. At long last they had made it to the other side of the room.'We've made it at last!...' Is what the young countess wanted to say, but she was too tired to do so. She collapsed onto the ground."How could you become exhausted so easily, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he helped her up. "I will get you some water forth wi…" He stopped when they heard the sound of clapping. They turned towards the sound."You're dancing is exquisite like a lovely little robin, my sweet lady." It was the Viscount Druitt.'To think he would approach me first…' she thought to herself."Young mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink." Sebastian bowed and left the two alone."Uh, good evening, my lord Druitt. I am most honored by your compliment." She turned from where Sebastian had been and curtsied just like he'd taught her. The viscount took her hand and kissed it. From somewhere, she heard Sebastian's footsteps, which she had been trying to keep track of to reassure herself, stop. Little did she know that Sebastian had glanced back at them with a glare."Pray tell, with whom did you come this evening, Miss. Robin?" he asked. With a small shudder of disgust, she pulled her hand back and wiped it on her dress."A-Auntie Angelina brought me here," she replied."Madam Red?" She heard Sebastian's footsteps start again. She hopped nothing was going wrong."I see…I do hope you're enjoying the party, dear robin.""Oh yes, certainly. It's a wonderful party, but my lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening.""Oh?""I'm bored to death of dancing and eating." The viscount smirked and placed his arm around her waist."What a spoiled princess you are, little robin. Looking for something more…entertaining?" She moved his hand down lower, making her shudder with disgust. She heard the shattering of glass and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian with a shattered glass in his hand and a glare on his face directed at the viscount. Was that jealousy she saw? She didn't have time to tell. She had other things to worry about.'Endure it, Cielle you can do this. You have no choice now, after all those horrible horrible lessons. You can handle it.' All those fittings, walking and etiquette lessons, all those tortures Sebastian and Madam Red put her through; she had to get through it. She turned her head to the viscount."You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested." He gently tilted her chin towards him. Now she could clearly see Sebastian trying not to kill him right there, his hand was shaking in a fist and she could almost see his eyes glowing. Was it jealousy? Or was it because the noble was getting too friendly with his meal? She couldn't tell. Most likely it was the latter."Of course, I'd be happy to show them to you robin, my sweet little thing." This was officially creeping her out. Was he the world's biggest pervert or something?'ERRRRRRRR! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THIS CREEP!' She screamed on the inside."Oh really? Like what?"'I have to find out his secret before this dance is over, but…' She looked glanced towards lizzy on the other side of the dance floor. 'If she sees me…'"You want to know?""Yes, I'm simply dying to, my lord." She glanced over towards her fiancé sister again.'If lizzy comes this way I'm doomed.'"You might be a bit young, yet."'Hurry!'"Now don't tease me, my lord. I'm a lady, not a little girl."'Hurry…' At moment, the music ended. 'The dance is over.'"Can you keep a secret from the madam?" he asked.'Don't be so pretentious!'"Of course! I certainly can!" she quietly exclaimed with feigned excitement. She had, by this point, lost track of Sebastian. When she glanced over at lizzy…'she's coming' she was running across the dance floor towards her. The viscount gently turned her chin back to him."What has you so distracted, my delightful butterfly?""Uh, it's nothing, my lord." lizzy was coming closer.'This is it. My life is over.' Before lizzy could reach her, a large cabinet was placed in between them, along with a figure with a white mask. The countess's eyes flew open wide. 'Sebastian!' Her butler stood before the crowd. Madam Red and Lau stopped what they were doing to watch."Ladies and gentlemen, now that the party is at its height, if everyone would all please gather round this evening's magic show will now begin." He turned to Lau who was standing nearby. "Pardon me, sir. Would you kindly assist me?""Assist you? Certainly." Lau put down the fan he was holding and walked over to him."I don't recall scheduling any pallor tricks this evening," the viscount said scratching his chin. Cielle narrowed her eyes.'Now's my chance.' She turned to him and put on her best puppy dog eyes."My lord, I've seen more than enough pallor tricks. Can we go, please?" She couldn't believe she was doing this.'Uh, this is awful.' He suddenly forgot about Sebastian's appearance and switched back to flirting with her."Yes, anything for you my sweet." She could feel goose bumps appearing all over her body. She had never been appalled by her own actions in her life. He led her to a curtain and pulled it back, revealing a secret door. "Right this way dear." Cielle clenched her fist and followed him inside. Everyone was so distracted by Sebastian and Lau that they didn't , however, did notice them and though it was what they had hoped for, he didn't like the idea of what was his being alone with another man. In addition to Lady lizzy getting closer to her, he could no longer stand seeing the viscount flirt with her brother mistress. Just the sight of her being touched and being alone with another man made herfurious. No matter, if something happened her brother mistress would call for him. He had something to get back to."A normal cabinet. Once I've climbed inside, shut it tightly and bind it with these chains." He pointed one of the swords he'd brought at the cabinet. "Then, simply run it through with the swords." Everyone seemed a little distressed as to how he'd get out. "I shall emerge perfectly unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion, prepare for a performance of true magic." He closed the door and bind the door with the chains as instructed, picked a sword, and sighed."Well here goes nothing." Instead of stabbing the the side like one would expect, he jumped up and stabbed the sword into the very top of the same thought ran through everyone's head. 'He aimed directly at the head first!' And he didn't stop, he just kept stabbing the swords in until there were none left."I suppose that will do," he said looking rather pleased with himself. "Well. What do you say? Is he alive?"'He didn't hold back in the slightest!' ran through everyone's head as they gulped nervously. The swords and chains were removed and the door opened to reveal Sebastian, completely unharmed. The crowd cheered."Amazing, true magic!" They cheered and Sebastian and Lau Red approached them as Sebastian was putting his glasses back on."Sebastian, how incredible!" she exclaimed."Madam," Sebastian had almost forgotten about her."Indeed! The cabinet was like a pincushion. For a moment there I worried I'd kill you," said Lau, acting as those he had done nothing dangerous. Sebastian wiped a stray bit of sweat from his forehead."It actually hurt more than expected. I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died.""So what's the trick to it anyway?" Madam Red was mortified."You stabbed him that many times without knowing!" She turned towards Sebastian, suddenly worried for the butler. He turned to the two nobles with a smirk."Like I told you, there were no tricks or illusions. Just magic."Cielle could hear the applause from the hallway they were walking down."The guests seem to be having fun in the hall," she said.'What are they doing?' she wondered. The viscount didn't appear to hear her. He opened a door in front of them and let her through."You will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going to," he said. So he had heard her. "We're going somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do." He gestured for her to follow him. "Please." An overwhelming scent filled her nose. It was getting hard to breathe. She put a hand to her face.'What is that sweet smell? It's suffocating.'"A splendid pla..." Cielle suddenly felt faint and started to sway as her vision began to wane.'Damn him! I have to get out of here…' She slid down the door and blacked out. The last thing she saw was the viscount's smirk. 'Sebas…'"See? Aren't you enjoying yourself, little robin?""Ah…Ah." It hurt. "…eh…uh." So much that she couldn't breathe "Se-Sebastian!""Now, please place your hands on the wall and relax your muscles a bit further." Her butler said from behind her. Her hands did as instructed as sweat gathered all around her body."…No! It hurts...!" She panted."Please hold on a little longer, miss. You can do it.""Ah…Ah!" Cielle couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, what her butler's hands were doing to her, too much. She arched her back, threw back her head, and screamed. "That's it, you're going to kill me!""I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone." Sebastian pulled the strings, making the corset tighter around his mistress's eyes snapped awake."A dream, huh…" she muttered. The first thing she noticed was that her neck, arms and hands were bound with some sort of rope. The second was that she couldn't see anything.'It's dark…No, a blindfold? I've been restrained somehow.' She let out an annoyed sound. 'As if the corset wasn't bondage enough, now I've been bound further?' She was fed up. If how she was bound during the incident with Vanel made him all the more eager to claim her, how would Sebastian react to this? She could just remember how it was decided to put the infernal thing on her."Cielle!" Madam Red exclaimed with frustration. "You have no wasp waist! It is a must for any woman worth her salt!" Lau chuckled."Well, the countess looks like a boy after all. Ha ha ha!" It wasn't her fault her body refused to go through puberty! Sebastian just looked annoyed for some reason, though whether it was at her or them she couldn't tell.'Just because it's not their problem…' That was when she remembered her dream/ memory. She felt her cheek flush with the thought of how much skin he had touched. It's not like he hadn't touched more before, he bathed her after all, but…wait, why did she care? She gave her head a quick shake to clear it. 'Anyway, where am I?' That was when she heard it. 'The sound of people conversing?'"Quiet please, everyone. And now the featured item you've all been waiting for."'The viscount's voice! Item? What is he talking about…?'"Won't you please feast your eyes upon this! Tonight's crown jewel!" She heard a sheet being taken off of something around her, most likely a cage if she knew the underworld well enough. She could hear people whispering with delight. They all probably wore masks. "I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration or sweet little pet. She would prove a glittering jewel at any ritual as well, would you not agree? You can keep her whole and healthy or sell her for parts if you'd like to.""Wh...!" She was being sold off.'Not again,' she thought to herself."A prize of this caliber is a very rare one indeed. There is a strange birthmark on her abdomen, but for the discerning collector that will add to her unique attraction." She could feel it now, her sash was gone, clearly showing her contract mark. Apparently the viscount was more of an idiot than she thought. Now she understood what happened to the girls.'Black market auction.'"The color of her eyes is a beautiful sapphire shade, lovelier than the most precious of gems. Now, allow me to show you." When she felt someone remove the blindfold, she closed her eyes."The bidding shall begin momentarily."'So that's what he's doing. He removes the prostitutes' organs and sells them at his parties?' The blindfold slipped down her face, her sapphire eyes opening with a bored stare as the bidding began. It looked just as she pictured it."We'll start at a thousand guines.""Two thousand.""Three thousand.""Thirty five hundred.""Five thousand!" She'd had enough of this."Sebastian, come get me now." Her mark glowed as the candles went out. Everyone started to panic."What's this?" the viscount asked. All around the room she could hear bodies hit the floor accompanied by the sounds of bones breaking and cries of pain. The lights came back on and there was Sebastian, brushing his hands together, surrounded by dozens of unconscious scum."Really miss, are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad." He approached the stage her cage was on. "Do you not think you are too careless because you trust I will come when you call?" She gave him a small glare. She could see the hunger in his eyes at the sight of her."As long as the contract remains in place you'll follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not. Won't you?" He paused for a moment in front of the cage, as if pondering her question, before letting out a smirk."…Of course. This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on the one who enters into his agreement, his prey, so as not to lose sight of it. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. Ours, however, is special case because of the drastic action I had to take to keep you alive enough to give me your orders. The demon serves…" Her eyes narrowed."…And in exchange, the prey can never escape." Sebastian forced the bars of the cage open, bending them as if they were rubber, and bowed to her."Yes, I will be with you everywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side no matter what." He pulled her from the cage and set her on her feet. "Even should I perish in this world I'll still be there, in the very depths of hell, my lady. This is how I differ from humans, I do not lie." He, reluctantly by the looks of it, sliced off her rope bonds with a flick of his finger."Good," She said as the rope fell to the ground. "You will never lie to me no matter what. Understood?" He bowed."Yes, my young lady." He looked up at her with a hungry smirk. "And I must say you looked positively delicious tied up like that." She shivered a bit and turned away with a blush. Shaking it off, Cielle assessed what he did to everyone and felt a sort of glee seeing the viscount unconscious. "I have already contacted the Yard so I imagine they will be here before much longer," her butler said."Then let's not dawdle. The chaps at the Yard will be none too pleased to find us here." It was then she could see him trying not to laugh."Yes, especially with that appearance of yours, "My Pink Lady"." He chuckled a bit. The young countess was still mortified that she was wearing her most hated color."Th-That's right…! Anyway! I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case." She took another disgusted look at the viscount. "Well that was easier than I had expected." A noise came from outside."Chief Inspector, this way!" Cielle turned towards it. They were here."In any case, it would appear that the Yard has arrived. We should take our leave." Cielle was surprised when her butler picked her up into his arms and a small blush sprinkled across her cheeks. "Well, miss, are you ready?" He took off his glasses with a smirk. "Let us be off." Sebastian leapt out of the building and onto the roof below it. On a balcony below, lizzy turned at the sound of their landing, but they disappeared as soon as he did."I could have sworn I saw something up there. Hmm, I guess I was wrong." He quickly brushed it off and returned to the was in the paper the next morning surprised every one of them."Jack the Ripper strikes again?" exclaimed Lau. "If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have commited the murder then it does beg the question of a possible copycat…no, or even of there been multiple culprits from the very start." His attempts to make sense of it were all but hopeless."In other words, the Viscount wasn't our man after all?" asked Madam Red. Cielle shook with anger. Sebastian merely stood there, unimpressed, as if he knew it all along.


	5. Chapter 6

"This isn't the time to be playing chess."Ciel moved her chess piece. Madam Red was so determined to make Ciel play with her in the lounge so that she would get her mind off of work for a night. Eventually, after much persistence, Ciel agreed."Nothing good comes from over exerting yourself. Why not leave it to Sebastian?" She was talking about the case of Jack the Ripper. Madam Red preferred that Ciel would leave all responsibilities of the Queen's guard dog to him I stead so that Ciel would not endanger herself."He's nothing more than one of my pawns. It's me who gives the order and moves him. However he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board with one move." She took one of her pieces and moved it across the board. She pushed out with that piece a piece from Madam Red's side. "Like this.""Isn't that against the rules?""Yes, if it was a game we were talking about." She laced her fingers together. "However, rules hold no meaning in the real world. There will unevenly be knights who break the rules, and pawns who disobey orders. If you let your guard down for even an instant, you'll be in checkmate.""There should be many ways for you to live that don't involve the underworld's guard dog. My sister, your mother, would have wanted that for you as well. Even so the reason you have returned to this underworld is that you want revenge for the deaths of your parents, isn't it?""Even if you exact revenge, it will not bring back those who died, nor will it bring happiness to them. But, I did not return to the ways of the Phantomhives because of the previous generation. " She stroke her blue diamond ring. "I did it for myself, in order to bestow the same pain and humiliation I felt upon those who betrayed us and sullied the Phantomhive name."

* * *

"I still remember the day you were born." Madam Red smiled warmly, recalling a memory. "You were so small and fragile, and you brought out my protective instincts." She stood up and went over to where Ciel was sitting across form her. She gently placed her hand on Ciel's head. "I was unable to have children. But I really do think of you ans my own daughter. If possible I'd like you to take your leave of..."Ciel pushed Madam Red's hand away. "The reason I'm doing this right now is down to my own wishes and choices. I do not regret it, nor do I wish to be indulged out of pity." She turned her cold gaze to Madam Red. "Not by anyone."Madam Red could not hide the look of hurt on her face. She deduced to finish the game quickly and escorted her over to the front door and handed her coat to her."I'll be fine from here, Sebastian.""But...""Please do not stray from that child's side,so that she does not wander off her path and get lost. If possible, do you mind running away with her and supporting her as a man?""Madam Red?"She chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry, it's just a little dark humor."Sebastian bowed before her on one knee. "Do not worry. I shall, without fail. I intend to stay and protect her until the end. And if it is her wish to leave this life behind, I will support any lifestyle she desires."Sebastian got up and opened the door for her. Outside was her carriage with Grell waiting with an umbrella for her."I have come to pick you up, Mistress."Ciel laid comfortably on her bed with her nightgown pit on. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep. A knock came from her opened her eyes when she heard the door close and open."How is it?"Sebastain entered the room with papers in his hands. "No matter how many times I re-examine it, the answer is the same." He walked over to sat up in her bed. "The viscount wasn't involved in yesterday's cases.""That is correct. It would have been impossible for him or anyone of his household. ""That's right, people in ere are... Any way tomorrow we shall." She stopped talking and looked at Sebastian in shock. "Sebastian... Impossible!""I've told you many times, have I not? I will not lie to you. Of those with proficiency in medical arts, connections to black magic or cults, and who lack an alibi at the time of incidents, Viscount Druitt is the only one who fits the profile.""Does that mean that the investigation was just a farce, then?" She glared at him."I am one hell of a butler, so I am faithful to that which my master has ordered or asked of me." He got closer to her and took a strand of her loose hair and pressed it to his lips. "Whatever that wish or order is..." He released that strand of hair when he saw her obvious discomfort. "Under one of your orders, I am to be your pawn and your sword. So, please, Young Mistress, move me into check." He smirked."He'll come if we hang out here, won't he?""Yes."Ciel and Sebastian waited near a dark hallway, where the next victim of Jack the Ripper lives. Ciel worked boy clothes, that did injustice to her feminine body for a disguise."It's true that among the prostitutes that were killed, there were other similarities apart from their organs having been removed." She crossed her arms over her chest."Beautiful, shimmering black hair.""But why did he need to kill them?""That allure which can even be called sinful." Sebastian's vice sounded distant somehow, like he was focusing on something else."And also, I-""That wonderful softness. " Sebastian interrupted her. "Ah, that wonderful softness." Ciel turned to him and caught him letting a cat."Listen to when someone is talking to you!""I apologize. I was just simply taken with its rare beauty... Soft."Ciel sighed in frustration. "What is it with you and cats anyway? Ever since I meet you, you've been obsessed with them."Sebastian released the cat. "Forgive me, Young Mistress. But, you yourself reminded me of a cute lost kitten when I first meet you." He smirked and placed his hand on the side of her 's cheeks headed up and her heart skipped a beat." Don't compare me to animals." She pushed his hand away and looked at the is it with this feeling again?Sebastian stared at her for a minute. Lately, she has been acting rather odd around would think that she is... Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. It can't be. He looked at her obviously distressed look on her face. She still refused to look at him, even as he stared at her. He smirked. Oh, but it is...A scream filled the air and echoed the dark alley."There shouldn't be any way for someone to go through!""Let us go!"They ran towards the prostitutes house. Ciel opened the door with force. As she did a drop of blood splattered on her cheek. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the prostitutes ripped open body covered in blood."You cannot..." Sebastian pressed Ciel's back to his chest and covered her eyes. He moved them a few feat away from the began to have trouble breathing. After a few short gasp, she threw up with Sebastian holding her hair back and keeping her eyes covered."You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not, Jack the Ripper? No, Grell Sutcliffe."Grell stepped out of the house, completely covered in blood. "N-No, this isn't... I rushed here after I heard the scream and it was already too late..." He nervously explained."Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that, Grell? This is the first time I have meet someone you in the human world. You show the facade of a helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly.""Splendidly..." He gave out a sharky grin, exposing long pointed teeth. "Really?" He untied his long hair "I am an actress." He removed his large glasses. "Quite an exceptions one at that." He took a comb from his coat and combed him long hair. As he combed it brown turned to red. "But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either, are you?" He he placed on fake eyelashes."It was the name I was given by the young mistress, so I am Sebastian. For now.""My, that's quite the subservient personality you have." He placed on red needle point glasses. "However, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself. Well then, Sebastian...No, Sebby. He stroked his long red hair. "I shall introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Grell Sutcliffe. As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly." He blew a kiss at him, which made Sebastian shudder in disgust. "My, I finally get to meet you without a disguise. I was quite surprised to begin with as it was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler.""Surely that is my line. For someone like you to be acting as a butler... You are supposed to be a neutral being in the balance between gods and humans; a Reaper. Why would you , briefly like unto God, become a butler?""Indeed...Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?""And that woman is?""You know that without even asking, don't you?" A voice said from within the house. Madam Red stepped out of the removed Sebastian's hand from her eyes to face her. "Madam.""This was beyond my expectations. To think there would be someone able to see Grell's true nature..."Ciel wiped the drop of blood from her cheek with the back of her hand. "You were the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madam. However, your alibi was perfect.""You even suspect me, one of your relatives?""If the individual was capable of becoming 'Jack', blood relations had no bearing." It began to lightly rain. "It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman, then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room within a split second without noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, then 'Jack the Ripper' could be none other than Madam Red and Grell Sutcliffe! Among the victims of Jack the Ripper there were other connecting factors. They all underwent specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work." She took out a list from within her shirt. "Among the list of patients we complied,the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that room, Mary Kelly." She showed them the list. "We knew that, if we loitered around here you'd be sure to show up." Her gaze turned to the floor." Though we could not save her...""This is so unfortunate, Ciel,my adorable niece. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again." She pouted. "However, this time, I will not give anything up!" She balled her fist and ignited his strange noise-making and moving blade to slash Ciel, but was stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian pushed him back and jumped back in front of Ciel."What is that?""Reapers have tools they use to prey on people's souls. It is the Reaper's scythe." Sebastain explained."Don't give it a lame name like 'scythe'!" Grell whined. "It took such trouble to customize it!" "It's able to shred any substance that stands in it's way. Only I am permitted this death-scythe. I was playing for so long that my skills have gotten rusty. It's been a while but I want a good workout wi-th yo-u!" He winked at Sebastian and sawed his hips."Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments?" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Especially in front of my Young Mistress. I am in the middle of work.""Ah! How stoic!" From behind Sebastian Ciel Sweat dropped at such a weird person. "That part of you pushs me over the edge, too!" He stepped forward. "You know, I love the color , clothes, even lipstick. Red is my favorite color. That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood."As he kept advancing them, Sebastain still stood protectively in front of Ciel."Sebastain, I'll make you into an even more appealing man.I will carve you down to your inner depths, scattering that beautiful rose-color everywhere." He licked his lips in anticipation."Reapers are those who should peacefully hunt down souls heading for death." He turned his back to Grell. He removed his coat and placed it over Ciel's shoulders so that she wouldn't get cold. "Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows." Ciel's ears and cheeks flushed again when the warm texture of Senastain's coat touched her held the coat tightly against her cold body. "Your poor taste, which violates both does ideals, quite sickens me." He turned back to Grell with an expression of disgust on his face."Ah, Sebby! Even so, I am one butler to die for!" He gave another sharky grin."One the name of Her Majesty, and my sullied name, I order you:" Ciel removed her medical patch from her right eye, exposing her contract symbol with Sebastian. "Dispose of them!"Sebastian's eyes grew into slits and turned into a glowing red."Yes, My Lady!"Grell attacked with his strange blade. With each swing he did at a Sebasian, Sebastian would dodge without much trouble. "Ah! Splendid! Flee more! This is terrific, Sebby!" Grell snuck behind Sebastian surprisingly. He was about to swing his baked down,but Sebastain caught it between his hands. Grell pushed him against a wall. The baked was barely touching his shoulder. "See? If you don't run fast, you'll be shredded." The blade began to tear at his butler's suit. "Hurting you little by little will be most effective, won't it?" He grinned."You and I have become the guard dog and prey. If you're going to hunt me down," Ciel stood before Madam Red with a vacant expression. Madam Red took out a dagger knife from her sleeve."there is only one way!" She ran towards Ciel. Ciel barely dodged the attack. Her arm was cut. She winced I pain and held her arm to stop the noticed this and panicked. And expression of worry took over his face."Why would you, a doctor...""Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" She grabbed Ciel by the neck and slammed her body against the wall. The impact made Ciel lose her breath. Madam Red's fingers tightened around her neck. "A brat like you..." Ciel gasped for air. Her fingers being to bruise her. "Like you... You should never had been born!" Madam Red rosé her blade to pierce Ciel's looked helplessly at her aunt."Young Mistress!"A sudden shadow of darkness, evil and blood was behind Madam Red and was about to touch her with it's claws."Stop, Sebastian. Don't kill her!"Sebastain's hands stopped inches away from Madam Red's head. Madam Red dropped the knife and stepped away from Ciel. Sebastian breathed deeply and covered his wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding. Ciel took notice of this."Sebastain..." Her brow furrowed in worry subconsciously. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his. "That must hurt...""Young Mistress why-""My, Sebby, you're so daring!" Grell interrupted him. He pulled out his blood-covered blade from the wall and grinned. "Even at the cost of your own arm, you went to save that woman. Look at yourself in comparison, Madam." He pouted disappointed at Madam Red. "Hurry up and get rid of that bitch!"Madam Red sobbed and stared at Ciel. "I can't. I just can't. I can't kill this child.""What are you saying after cutting all those women? If you don't get rid of that bitch, you'll be the one whose disposed of." Grell threatened."Madam.""But this child is..." She turned to Grell. Grell pierced her chest and shredded. Blood splattered everywhere."I am disappointed , Madam Red! I ha e no interest in you if you're just like all the other women!"Madam Red's body fell as cinematic records flowed out form her chest. Only Sebastian and Grell could see Madam Red's feelings and past. All she had loved and lost played before them. All her pain and despair played before them. Also all the murders she was responsible for played before them.A lonely tear fell down her dead eye."I loved you covered in the blood of others, Madam Red!" He removed his coat and walked over to her dead body. "To think you were such a ridiculous woman! I'm disappointed. You have no right to wear red." He took Madam Red's red coat and put it on. "The cheap show is now over. Goodbye, Madam." He took his blade and began to walk closed Madam Red's eyes and sat on her knees beside her dead body. She took Sebastian's coat and placed it on her body. "Sebastian, what are you doing? I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." She turned to him. "Don't stand around. Get rid of the other one.""Understood." He chuckled. "I was going to let you live,but if its your wish. I'll send you there, too." He took his blade and swung it at Sebastian. "Both of you will go to Heaven together!"Sebastian dodged. "Heaven?" He jumped and landed above him on the non-sharp part of Grell's blade. "That place has no hold on me." Sebastian attempt to lick Grell in the face, but Grell dodged by a few inches."You just aimed for a lady's face, didn't you? You scum of a man!""Indeed. I am one hell of a butler after all.""Do you really think a demon can win against someone who is like unto God?""I wonder." He turned his gaze to Ciel, who was watching the fight. "However, if the young mistress has told me to win, then I shall win.""You're putting a lot of effort for that woman, aren't you? Could it be that you have feelings for her? Even if you are a demon, if you get 'hunted' by a death-scythe, you'll be eliminated, you know? Aren't you scared?""At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my mistress. As long as the contract continues, obeying her orders is my duty as a butler." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grell advance towards Sebastian with his blade and a grin on his face. As he swing his blade, Sebastian back flipped away from the blade and Grell."A demon and a Reaper." Sebastian tried to land a kick on him, but he jumped high into the air. "Ah, I wonder if it really is impossible for us to understand one another." Sebastian followed after him. "The fleeting memories that were allowed together... It's as if we're Romeo and Juliet-esque tragedy!"Sebastian was visibly creeped out."Ah, Sebby, wherefore art thou Sebby?"Sebastian glared and maimed for his face again,but Grell dodged it by a few inches. They landed on different rooftops from across each other."If you were to throw away that repulsive name forced upon by your mistress and only look at me...""I will say just one thing." He smirked. "From the moment my mistress named me Sebastian, I was baptized in that contract,and from that day forth I truly became Sebastian, as I bowed by the moon." His smirk widened."A vow that sways as the moon waxes and wanes? You are quite the inconsistent man. Your eyes are filled with an impurity that loves absolutely nothing. You are a demon that be fouls pure souls with your hands and lips. Ah, how splendid you are. You give me chills, Sebby!" He hugged himself tightly and sawed his hips. "I want to have your babies!""Please stop. That is disgusting." Sebastian shuddered in disgust."My, how cold you are." His blade roared to life, making a loud strange noise."The beautiful tyrant." He ran towards Senastian and began swinging his blade at him. " The angelic demon!" Sebastain dodged each attack. "A crow with heart-shaped wings!Sebby!" Grell's blade pierced the rooftop, stoping it momentarily. Sebastian stepped his foot on it so that Grell would not pull it out. "If only morning would never come, we would be able to continue our love like this forever. But our adventure must end here." He head butted Sebastian on the forehead, with enough force to make Sebastian bleed and fall back. "Let us part with a passionate kiss. A thousand farewells!" Grell took out his blade and slashed Sebastian's chest opened. Blood splattered everywhere."Sebastian!" Ciel called out to him from where she was down. Her breath caugh in her throat and her heart stopped beating for a a minute! Am I actually worried for him? This can't be!She looked up at a wounded Sebastian. But..."Now, allow me to see your drastic and dramatic record!"Cinematic record, that only Sebastain and Grell can see flowed out of his chest. But all they saw were memories of the past six years that Sebastian has been by Ciel's side."H-Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Just what the hell is this!?"Sebastian gained back his balance. He coughed up some blood. "This past six years has been filled with nothing but that, after all." He chuckled."I have no interest in such domestic flashbacks!" He whined. "Show me the good bits!""I'm sorry, but the rest is pay-per-view." Sebastian snuck up behind him. "He placed a finger on his lips as if referring to a secret."Stingy!" Grell backed flipped away from him."Ah, my clothes are all ruined again. This is completely gone." Sebastian began to unbutton his vest."To be worried about your clothes in a situation like this, you must be laidback, no? But I like well-groomed men, Sebby."Sebastian removed his vest and tailcoat. "It was not my wish to employ this sort of tactic, but I have no choice.""You're finally going to be serious with me, then?" His blade roared to life again. "Let's put an end to this with the next blow. Farewell to this world. Let us be bonded to each other in the next, Sebby!"Grell and Sebastian ran towards beach other. Grell was about to slash Sebastian again, but Sebastian shoved his tailcoat in between the rotating blade the the controller stoping it. Sebastian landed gracefully on the rooftop while Grell fell down slopingly, probably still in shock to his blade stoping suddenly."That jacket is made of rom the finest Yorkshire wool. You will find that there is a lot of friction in wool production."Grell tied to rip of the tailcoat, but it wouldn't budge."Once it is woven, it is quite hard to tear apart.""No way!" He tied harder,but failed."It was one of the items I brought from the mansion,so I did not want to have to use it. However, you have already ruined it." Sebastian stood before Grell like a shadow and grinned. "Well then, I have a bit of a confidence in plain fist fight." He cracked his knuckles.I relay had no reason to worry. Ciel watched her butler prepared for a fist fight, completely ignoring his wounds. She felt idiotic for worrying for the like of him."W-Wait a minute..." Grell cowered. "Please not the face!"Sebastian began his attack with several kicks and punches to the face. If anything that was the only place he was hitting constantly and rapidly, not leaving Grell a second to fight back."Not the face!"Sebastian gave him one last punch to the face. Grell fell back and was to land on Ciel, but Sebastian landed on the floor first and air kicked Grell away from his young mistress."I apologized. I misjudged the distance." He bowed respectfully towards Ciel."You're in quite a state.""I had a little resistance, so...""Remember this!" Grell mumbled from the floor."My, that's a Realer for you. I suppose you would not die from blows alone." Sebastain took his blade and walked over to Grell."Well then, how about this?" Grell tried to stand up but he fell back down to the floor. "A Reaper's scythe can cut through anything." He tarred away his tailcoat from the blade. "Which means it should be able to cut through you, right?" Sebastian a dared him slowly with a malicious smirk."W-What are you thinking? St-Stop!" He tried to crawl away, but Sebastian stepped on his face and pinned him against the floor."It is quite unpleasant to be stepped upon. Doing the stepping, however, feels quite good." He stomped his fit harder against his face. "Young Mistress, even though this hideous reprobate is a Reaper, a god of death, are you prepared of accepting the consequences of killing him?""Are you trying to make me give the same order twice?""Understood.""Ah, it hurts! It hurts!" Grell tried to escape from Sebastian,but it was no ignited the strange blade to life. "My, you do have quite an attractive screaming voice. Let me reward you." Sebastian rose the blade up high unove his head and prepared to swing it down. "I will let you depart via this beloved toy of yours!""Please stop!""Don't want to!" He grinned."Don't you want to know who killed your parents?" Grell looked pleadingly at 's eyes widened in swung the blade down,but before it could touch Grell's face a long item stopped it. Sebastian and Ciel looked at in surprise to where the long object came from. On top of a rooftop near them was a man well-groomed in a suit with glasses and a scowl on his face."Forgive me from interrupting you mid-conversation." The person spoke with a monotone voice. He drew back his long metal object. "I am one of the supervisors of the Reapers Dispatch Organization, William T. Spears." He introduced himself. "I came here to take that Realer back.""Will! William!" Grell shouted in happiness. "You came to s-"William jumped from the rooftop and landed on Grell's head. Slamming Grell's face on the floor. "Dispatcher Grell Sutcliffe, you have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. And finally, the disclosure of information permitting to the lives and circumstances of death of the aforementioned departed." He dug his heel into Grell's head. He stopped off Grell and bowed towards Sebastian. "I apologize for any inconvenience caused by this." he took out a card from his coat and handed it to Sebastian. "This is my business card."Sebastian politely took it."Honestly. Having to bow my head to vermin like you really does smear mud across the Reaper name." He scowled harder."Then, on order for you to not cause the 'vermin' inconvenience, please keep a close watch." He glared and threw his card away. "Humans are vulnerable s to temptation. When they are forced to stand on the hellish precise of despair,they will unfailingly take any route out of it that appears before them, no matter what kind of web it tangles them in,no matter what kind of person they are.""The one who take advantage of that and taunt humans are you demons, no?""I am not denying that." He smirked."I suppose that those dogs kept leashes as pets are better than the mad dogs that roam around with no principals." He directed his gaze over to Ciel with a scowl. "Well, we shall return, Grell Sutcliffe." He dragged Grell away by his long hair. "My goodness, at a time like this when we're already short-handed, once again, I won't get to leave today." He complained. "Of course the director will scold us any away... If I keep having to do overtime like this-"Sebastian threw Grell's blade at William with immense force. William, without even looking back, caught the blade between two fingers."You forgot that.""Thank you." William let the blade fall on top of Grell painfully. "Well then, excuse us." William walked away with Grell into the darkness of the turned to Ciel and walked over to her. "I apologize. Half of Jack the Ripper escaped."Ciel started at the floor with a lost and vacan look in her eyes. She looked sad and tired. "It's fine. It's over."Sebastian touched her cheek gently, like a loving person. Ciel didn't even react to that. "You are rather chilly. Let us return to the townhouse post haste. I shall prepare some hot milk." He smiled politely."Yeah." Ciel stood up, but as she did she hit dizzy and lost her balance."Young Mistress!" Sebastain quickly caught her in his arms. Ciel gained back her focuse and slapped him away with a glare. "Young Mi-""It's fine!I can stand on my own. It's just... I'm slightly fatigued."Everyone that knew and loved Madam Red was present at the church in the day of her funeral. Everyone except Ciel. Madam Red laid in her coffin, wearing a white dress,decorated by white sobbed near her coffin. "Auntie Anne." Tears welled up in her large double doors entrance of the church bursted open suddenly. Everyone turned in surprise to see who could be so rude in the middle of a funeral. Ciel stooped in wearing an all black dress, carrying a red dress over her shoulder."Ciel!" Lizzy gasped in walked down the aisle with a straight face towards Madam Red's body."That's...""The Phantomhive.""A red dress?""How improper!""But the madam loved red so dearly."Ciel ignored the loud whispers and comments of the people that stared at her in confusion. Ciel next to Madam Red's body and gently placed the red dress on top of her. "Neither white flowers nor plane clothes suit you." Ciel took a rose that she had placed in her hair and placed it on Madam Red's ear. "What suits you is the red passion,the color of liquorice burning the landscape, Aunt Anne." She placed her forehead against Madam Red's Rose petals flew from the entrance and began to fill the room. Everyone looked at the scene in pecked Madam Red's forehead before standing up. "Rest well, Madam Red.""Are you not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to Her Majesty?""There is no need for that. Her wish was simply for the case to be brought to an end. That has been accomplished." Ciel explained to Lau."And just like that, you will continue to be dragged down into the quicksand. Even if you came to a place you could no longer return from, you would never show anyone your weakness by asking for help. You are the Queen's guard dog, and proud of it. I will also try not to cause you any trouble, Lady." He smirked."The existence of these 'opium dens' is starting to become troublesome. If you're going to pull out, now is the time.""If that were the case, I'd have to move into another business.""You also have the option of returning to your country." He walked over to her and got closer to her head. "Nor in you, Lady." He whispered. He walked away from them to leave. "I am counting on you continuing to show me things of great interest." He shouted over his shoulder as he left."There is somewhere I wish to stop by. Come." She began to walk the other way from Lau's retreating figure with Sebastian silently following walked into the church's graveyard and stopped in front of a random grave."This is...""My last guest from Jack the Ripper." Undertaker joined them with a bouquet of flowers."It seems that she was an immigrant. We could not fi d anyone to take care of the body." Ciel stared at the grave."That's why the kind lady had me do her make-up, and went as far as to arrange a grave for her." Undertaker poked her cheek."It wasn't out of kindness. That night, if we had prioritized saving this woman's life, there would have been many ways to do it. However, deciding against that, I instead prioritized capturing Jack the Ripper. I knew that I wouldn't be able to save her and, in that knowledge, I stood by ash she was killed. My relative also..."Are you having regrets?""I'm the Ripper is no more. Queen Victoria's distress has been lifted.""Victoria, huh? I can't quite like her. She just watches from high above and leaves all the difficult matters to you, Lady.""This is the duty our family has shouldered. It is something that has been inherited from generations to generations along with this ring." She stroked her blue diamond ring."That ring is like a collar. It connects you to the Queen with a chain called 'duty'."The one who decided that was me!"Undertaker took the collar of her dress and pulled at it forcibly, slightly choking her."I pray that collar does not one day lop off your head." Sebastian laid his hand on Undertakers's shoulder in warning as he glared at him. Undertaker sighed and released Ciel. Sebastian caught her in his arms. "That would be too boring." He handed her the flowers."If anything happens again, please come by the shop. If its you and the butler, I'll welcome you any time." He chuckled and walked laid the flowers on top of the grave. Sebastian came behind her and placed her coat around her shoulders."How kind.""Don't make me repeat myself. This wasn't kindness...""It was kindness. If not, then it was weakness.""You!" Ciel turned around and glared at him. She blushed when she noticed how close Sebastian's face was to her's again."Why didn't you shoot? Standing by and a relative be killed? Lies do not impress me. At that time, if you would have thought of shooting her, you would have shot her. However, due to your hesitation, even if I had told you, you would not have take up your gun hidden in your back pocket. Why? We're you afraid of killing the madam with your own hands? Even if you could kill a woman you had no acquaintance with, you could not kill someone so close to you?""It's because that's your job. I thought you would protect me with your life." Sebastian was taken back by her answer. "That's why I did not shoot. Our contract states that, until my goal is fulfilled,you will become my power and protect me without letting me die. Demons do not have a sense of loyalty or conviction, right? All they have are principles. That's why, I order to fulfill your won principles, you will protect me, no matter what. Ist that right?""Then, why did you stop me back then?""As the madam was trying to kill em, there was hesitation in her eyes. She was not able to kill me, a relative. That's what I thought. If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal, just like in chess." Ciel closed her eyes, remembering her aunt. "She lost her next move through hesitation. That's all there was to it." She turned and passed Sebastian as she walked. "That's why I won't hesitate."Sebastian's face turned to complete look ecstasy as she said those words. Something about her soul made him licked his lips in anticipation and hunger. He smirked and looked back at Ciel. "That's how it has to be! You should use your pawns in the best way possible and keep struggling to live on, using the madam, myself,and all the other pawns within your reach. Even if the empty shells of lawns pile beneath the throne, once the king is gone, the game is over.""I will not stop moving forward." She stopped. "I will not regret a single step I have taken. That's why I order you:" She turned to him. " Do not betray me, and do not leave my side! No matter what."Sebastian placed a hand on his chest. Kneeled before her and bowed his head."Yes, My Lady!"If you wish, I will follow you, no matter where you go. Please you in every way I can. Even if the throne crumbles and the brilliant crown rusts,even if the empty shells of pawns pile up and we rest upon their decayed bodies, I will lie beside your small form. And until the last bell tolls, until that time...


	7. Chapter 8

I know I haven't been posting because my bf broke up with me and I couldn't write but here new chapter

**chapter 8**

"Resort! Resort! We're on cloud nine!"Ciel rode in her open carriage with her servants and luggage following her in another opened carriage. Sebastian managed the were on there way to the Queen's new resort in a far off town from the mansion."It's amazing, isn't it, Meirin? Doesn't it move you?" Finny smiled."It truly does! To think that we'd taken along to Her Majesty's own resort!""Our young mistress has her good side,too." Finny and Meirin nodded in agreement."They really are in high spirits, are they not? It seems that they are thanking you, kind Young Mistress.""it would be troublesome if we left them behind at the mansion and they ended up destroying it.""Indeed." Sebastian stopped in front of a creepy sigh with a spiked dog collar saying 'Welcome to Hounsworth'."This is the village entrance." Sebastian , Bard and Finny looked around the landscape. They were shocked to see that the trees were dried up with spiked dog collars and chains haggling from the dead branches, the fog around was thick and the land was grey and dead. The floor had several dog bones. This place reeked of death and depression."I forgot to mention it, but this place is planned construction site for the resort.""Young Mistress..." They said in unison with looks of disappointment on their was a dead forest that they had to go through to get to the town. They kept ridind through the dead forest and through the spotted someone. "Yay! First villager spoted!" He pointed at an old woman with a baby carriage that got stuck. "Tanaka, stop for a moment!" Finny jumped of the carriage and went over to the old woman. "I'll help you, Miss.""Y-You shouldn't, Finny! If you're not careful, the baby inside will be hu-"Finny raised the baby carriage into the air upsidedown without ease. "What?" He realized his mistake and planted the carriage back on the floor with immense force. "I'm sorry!"Meirin screamed in shock. "Is the baby all right?!" They looked in to the carriage and freaked out when they saw a small dog's bones."You know, this little one was eaten by that." The old lady said before taking the baby carriage with the bones and walk away from them into the fog and out of sight."Eaten?" They stared at her in shock and disbelief."I've heard there are are quite a few people in this village that were murdered or are missing." Ciel said, unfazed of what just happened. "The population of the village has decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this situation is one of the jobs I was given."They rode passed a huge clean lake. The servants looked at it in astonishment and excitement."Now, that's more like it!"They rode into the village that had the perfect impression of a ghost town. Not many people were outside. In each house you could spot more than one dog barking and growling at the newcomers. They passed a house with a young man and his cute dog playing happily. Meirin admired him as they passed."Ah. It's as if he's coddling me from me as well!" She sighed happily." Bending their wills via carrot and stick approach instils obedience in them. Such a wonderful scene, is it not?" Sebastian said with pure sarcasm and disgust in his voice. "However, the dogs themselves are also to blame. Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting a collar around their neck... It is a completely in fathomable concept to me.""If you have something to say then just spit it out.""Then, heeding your words, I shall. While I am quite the cat person, I do not like dogs. Actually, I detest them.""Bark!" She barked at him jokingly with a little s,lie on her rode to the outskirts of the village and stopped in froth of a lonely mansion. At the entrance came out a maid with silver hair and violet eyes."Would you be the Phantomhive party?" She questioned politely."Yes.""Welcome to Barrymore Castle." She bowed. "The master is awaiting your arrival." She smiled sweetly,but Sebastian kept a straight face."Woah.""W-What a pretty lady!"Finny's eyes sparkled and his cheeks blushed when he saw the maid. His heartbeat was out of lead Sebastian and Ciel into the mansion and towards her master's office silently. "This way, please." She opened the door for entered and stared uncomfortably at the various animal heads that decorated the wall. They heard a sudden scream of pain and turned their sights towards the source."What's with this little poodle? I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!" A man, apparently the master of the house, yelled and whipped the that they meet maid kneeling on the floor with her arms crossed over her face in fear."Poodle?""Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?" He whipped her harder and she cowered in had enough of this. "Sebastian!"Sebastian grabbed the man's hand and stopped him from whipping Angela."What are you doing, you Doberman?" He glared at Sebastian. "Are you trying to bite back at me? Let me go, you!""I am the one who ordered him.""What?""I'm assuming that the letter was delivered." She sat down on a chair I front of the master's desk. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."Sebastian released his hand. The man rubbed his bruised wrist."Are you saying that this She Poodle is the Queen's envoy?""Are female dogs not acceptable to you, Lord Henry?" She asked a bit offended of his questioned. Not that she wants t used to it. Men are always thinking less of her for being a came back with a tray of tea,but couldn't serve the tea properly due to her constant shaking of the beating she just received a few minutes ago."I shall take care of this." Sebastian whispered in her bowed her head shamefully and handed the tea and tea set to Sebastian for him to Henry thew the papers Ciel had given him to read on his desk and crossed his arms. "This isn't even worth discussing. No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell.""State your reason.""The curse.""The curse?""In this city were man and dog have lived together since antiquity, there is a curse against those who try to get their laws on it;a fearsome hex." He stood up from his seat and glared at Ciel. "Even of it were the Queen herself, that would not change. A terrible fate befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore family in this village.""Oh? How interesting." She smirked."What?" His glared laced her fingers together."In that case, I shall remain here as long as it takes to witness this terrible fate firsthand.""Angela! Oh, Angela!"Lord Henry stoked Angela's bare legs with his cheek and hands. "The Queen wants my village." Angela sat on a chair, in Lord Henry's room, with her skirts lifted and with a serious face. "You understand, right? I'll protect this viable! Angela, my angel. My angel."Through a crack of the room's door, Meirin stared in shock. "The maid has seen the unwanted truth!" She whispered to herself. Her nose began to bleed.A knock came from Ciel's guest bedroom door."Enter."Angela shyly entered the room. "I am so sorry to disturb you so late at night.""The Young Mistress was just preparing to sleep." Sebastian said as he finished brushing Ciel's long hair."I have a request. Please withdraw from this village. You must not stay here!""Why?" Ciel said from the room's vanity."That is..."A sudden howl filled the air outside. Angela gasped in horror. Ciel and Sebastian were not fazed by this."No! It's come! The Devil Dog has..." She shuddered in fear."Devil Dog?" Ciel stood from then screamed and pointed to a huge dog shadow at the curtained windows."Sebastian!"Sebastian quickly went over to the window and removed the curtains. There was nothing outside. Ciel was walked over to the window and stared out."What was that?""Young Mistress, look." Sebastian pointed at something. Ciel followed where his finger was pointed at and saw a glowing dog running away and leaving a glowing green trail behind went outside to investigate. Ciel stopped I front of the law prints with a green glow and inspected it."Young Mistress!""Miss Angela!"Meirn, Bard, Tanaka and Finny ran outside from the manor and towards them in their pajamas."Just what is all this ruckus about?" Bard questioned."The Devil Dog appeared.""Devil Dog?" They asked in unison and turned their sights over to Angela."The one that will bring disaster to this village. Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished by the Devil Dog. That is one of the laws of this village.""Miss Angela, please inform Lord Barrymore that Lord Devil Dog has appeared."Villagers with lit torches arrived."Who was punished?" She followed the villagers over to the house of the handsome man who was playing with his dog that Ciel and her servants saw this morning. Ciel kneeled down and inspected the bite marks on his entire dead body."How cruel!""I see." She narrowed her eyes in consideration."Don't touch him!" Everyone turned to see Lord Barrymore make his way through the crowd. "So, the bad dog was James?""Yes. He broke the rule of having five dogs per person." A villager said to him. "It seems he was keeping a sixth."" I see. Then, I suppose there was no helping it.""No helping it? What?" Bard shouted in disapproval."This village has rules set down by myself. Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!""A the cat meows, the small white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog." The villagers repeated in unison as they carried James's body away."I was sure it would be an outsider that would fall as prey,but it seems you were spared." Lord Henry directed his gaze at Ciel and walked away with Angela in tow."Young Mistress."Ciel narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Lord Henry's retreating unbearably arrogant...The next morning Ciel and her servants went to go picnic by the lake. Finny and Bard ran into the lake and splashed around like children."What do you know! It's so nice! The water is warm too!" Bard shouted happily."Meirin, you should come in!" Finny shouted over his shoulder to a nearby shack were Meirin barricaded herself. She felt embarrassed to show her swim suit."I-I'm to embarrassed!" She stuck her head out from the shack without showing anything else. She blushed madly."You don't get a chance like this often!It's fine, so hurry up!"Meirin sighed and stepped out of the shack. Bard and Finny stared in astonishment at Meirin. Her swim suit fitted her perfectly. Showing off her feminized curves and full breast that her usual clothes hid well."I-It is too embarrassing, after all!" She blushed."You look cool, Meirin!" Finny walked over to her with a smile."Really?"From a few feet away from them, Ciel sat reading and sipping her tea with Sebastian by her side."Are you not going to swim, Young Mistress? I have not heat had the pleasure of seeing you in a swim suit." He smirked. Ciel stayed silent and tried to ignore him. "I see. Of course, you are-""If you're still able to swim here in this season, it may yet have some merit as a resort.""Are you truly thinking of making this place a resort?""Of course.""What of the Devil Dog?""You've noticed as well, right? The truth behind that 'Devil Dog'? Lend me your ear for a moment."Sebastian went over to her and got closer. Ciel whispered something in his ear. After she finished saying what she needed to say to him, he pulled back and smirked."Yes, My Lady. Immediately.""You're quite eager. Don't you hate dogs?""Yes, I is why I want to get this over with as quickly as possible before it degenerates into the worst possible situation." He walked away to fulfill his continued her reading until a ruckus bothered her from behind. She true d her head behind her and saw that villagers were running towards the sound of bells."They caught it!The bad dog has been caught!""It's James's dog! It's got to be punished!"Ciel and her servants went to inspect what was all the ruckus about by following the angry villagers and the sound of a bell. They made their way in font of a crowd surrounding something. They saw James's dog changed to the wall and growling."The bad dog is chewing something. Make it spit it out!" A villager with a large stick went over the dog and tried to pull whatever was in the dog's mouth out. "Let it go, you bad dog!" He began to beat the dog with his stick. "Let it go! Let it go! Let it go!""What a terrible dog." Lord Henry said in front of the crowd. "Begin!"Owners released their viscous dogs. The dogs went over to James's dog and attacked him stared at the scene in horror. "Stop it!" His hands began to shake. "Don't! This is wrong!" He kept whispering himself his wrong this was. "This is too much!" His voice grew loud and he startled the people around him. He ran towards a large object and then towards the viscous dogs. He swatted them away with the object."Finny!" Ciel, Tanaka, Meirin and Bard rushed over to Finny in with spikes and pitchforks closed in on them. "You got in the way.""In the way of righteous punishment!""More bad dogs! They're bad dogs! Bad dogs!""Punishment for the bad dogs! Punishment for the bad dogs!"The villagers grabbed Ciel's servants and tied them up against a wooden pole. One villager grabbed Ciel forcibly by the arm. Bard saw this and glared at them."You bastard! Let go of the Young Mistress!""Shut them up!"The servants protested, but were silenced with rags covering their mouthes. Ciel protected as her arms and neck were chained to the wall,but they were much stronger than her."Humph. You're getting what you deserve, Maltese." Lord Henry smirked at Ciel."Master, I'm pleading with you." Angela begged. "Please forgive them!""That's true. This French Poodle is, even if only temporary, one of those serving Her Majesty. Depending on what she has to say, I may let her go. Tell Her Majesty to withdraw and never consider this village again.""You'd go that far in order to protect your miniature kingdom?" She scoffed. "It seems like the expression 'furious charge' was invented for you.""Then, know what happens to those who disobey me!" He glared at her. "Do it!"The viscous dogs were released again and this time their target was Ciel. Sebastian landed protectively in front of Ciel and swayed the dogs away with enough force to hurt them terribly, possibly kill them."You're late.""Please forgive me, my Lady.""Are you trying to get in my way, you Garm?"More vicious dogs came forth, waiting the order to attack. "What are you doing? Go and bite them to death!" The dogs growled loudly."What a loud and barbaric sound they make. This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian let a bit of his demonic aura go, enough to frighten the dogs away from them."Wh-What?""The farce ends here, Barrymore. Listen you village mongrels! There is no such thing as a Devil Dog! The only thing here is an old man who has bitten by the delusion of authority." Ciel said loudly enough for the entire crown to hear her clearly."Wh-What proof do you have?""This." Sebastian took a skull out from a dog's dead body and presented it. "It was inthe mansion's basement. The shale of the teeth is the match of the marks on James."The crown of villagers took out a projector and turned it on. It projected a shape of a large mad dog. "This is the truth behind the 'Devil Dog'. The shadow of the Devil Dog was just a simple projection. Nothing more than child's play. Hr shinning thing in the night was pure phosphorous. He just pored the powder on an ordinary dog.""The Devil Dog was an illusion choreographed by one person. And that person was you Henry Barrymore!""W-Where is the proof that I did that?"Ciel walked over to James's wounded dog and knelled. "Please hand it over. Your job is done now." He took a the a pice of clothing from the dog's mouth. He stood up. "It is high-quality fabric. Why do you suppose that this dog refused to let go of it until the end? The reason is this." He turned around and presented the pice of clothing to the crowd."Th-That's...""Correct. While trying to protect James, it bit your leg and this tore off. It is a piec of your trousers."Lord Henry began to sweat nervously. He saw the situation and tried to escape,but was suddenly surrounded by the villagers."So, you're the one who killed James! There was no Devil Dog?!""You fooled us all!""Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel villagers raised Lord Henry's pants and saw bite marks on his leg."You killed James!" They lifted him up and took him away."Stop it! Stop it!" Lord Henry went over to Ciel and removed the chains on her. "Are you alright, Young Mistress?""I'm fine,but don't be late next time." She rubbed her swore wrist and neck."But, I'm glad. If those mongrels were to have touched you, I would never forgive myself." He 's cheeks blushed and she looked away from him. "Like I said don't be late next time.""Understood."Angela untied Meirin's, Tanaka's, Finny's and Bard's bond off of them, releasing them. They thanked her happily."Are you really alright, Young Mistress?" Bard, Tanaka and Meirin walked over with worried expressions on their faces."I'm fine. There is nothing to be worried about."Finny walked over to James's dog and kneeled. He let him gently. "You're incredible. Trying to protect your master until the end..." He noticed that the dog was not moving or breathing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged the dog close. "You tried so hard! So hard!" He sobbed."This is why I hate dogs.""With that, the case is at an end."Ciel stood outside of the guest bedroom window and stared at the rain fall on the land. "We'll leave the village as soon as the rain lets up.""Yes.""Let me out! Let me out! Please let me out!"Lord Henry howled within his cage in his mansion's basement. "He will come! He will! The Devil Dog will come to eat me! Please I'm begging you! You must...You must let me out of here!"Meirin's scream echoed thought the mansion. Bard, Tanaka and Finny were the first to follow her scream to the basement."What is it, Meirin?"She shockingly pointed her finger at Lord Henry's cage. The wall was opened with a big gaping hole and blood covered the whole and the floor near it. Lord Henry was nowhere to be found.


End file.
